Threads of Time
by SiriouslyCurious
Summary: AU. Lily and James survived, the dark lord was defeated, and Sirius was never sent to Azkaban. This was all possibly thanks to one of the last living Oracles, those with a true sight that is much different from the regular Seer. This story follows the life of Isla Black, daughter of Sirius and an Oracle, and how her life plays out. OliverxOCxCharlie triangle eventually M for later
1. Prologue

Author Note: Author's note at the end

* * *

 _To My Dearest Daughter;_

 _I hate that I am writing this letter to you. I hate that I can't be there to hold you, to share in your first crush, your first love, your first everything. I hate that I can't be explaining all of this to you in person, that I can't explain what you are in person._

 _At some point I'm sure you'll learn of Oracles. I never went to Hogwarts, but your father knew about them when I discussed it with him. I believe he said they learned something about them in divination. History will tell you that the true Oracles died out, and that those who have prophecies and the sight are just watered down versions of what once was. A part of that is true, only Oracles can see things clearly, only Oracles can force a vision when they wish, and only Oracles truly have the power to change the things they see. The truth is, Oracles didn't completely die out; one line still lives. Our line. I hope that it dies with me, I wouldn't wish this "gift" on anyone, especially not you, but I can see it already. You're starting to see things in your dreams, and that is how it starts out. That is how it always starts out._

 _Be careful, darling. The more we use this the more it drains us. Let the only visions you see be the ones when you sleep, despite how cruel they are. It was rare for me to have anything positive come to me in my sleep, and while I hope this isn't the case for you, I want you to know it is normal if all you see is death. Death demands an audience, and we are at our weakest when we sleep. I beg you to learn from my choices, and don't try and change anything. The moment you start down that path, you open yourself to seeing more and it becomes hard to stop. I want your life to be long, to last until you are old and grey, not stop when you're 26._

 _I'm getting ahead of myself. Know that despite the line we come from, our bodies cannot handle the constant stress visions will put on it. It'll start with you passing out after forcing a vision to happen, then the nose bleeds will start. It starts to go downhill from there and you just know. I don't want that for you, my love._

 _I wonder, has your father told you the story of how you came to be? How he came to be a part of your life? What all happened?_

 _We met when your father was 17 and I was 19. We weren't in love, although we were both rather intoxicated. Is that something you leave in a letter for your daughter? Well, I suppose I can ask you not to follow our life choices. Nine months later you were born, and I had no intention of telling your father. That was when I had the bloody vision that changed everything. I saw the death of James and Lily Potter, the end of Voldemort, and the killing curse that hit little Harry. I saw your father go to Azkaban, and I saw Peter walk free._

 _I wanted to do nothing, it wasn't my problem. You were my problem, and being there for you was the only thing I cared about. Yet you stared up at me one day with those eyes that were so like his and made this strange gurgle, it was almost like you were judging me for doing the wrong thing. That was impossible, you were barely five months old and not capable judging me for not putting my life in danger for people I barely knew. I hadn't even managed to get you to say "Mama." But one of those people was your father, and the knowledge that it would follow you through life put me in my place. Despite the fact there was no link, you looked so much like him even then. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out._

 _Your father finding out he was a parent was less than perfect. Admittedly I waited until you were two before I showed back up. I needed to be able to see everything before I approached them about anything, and that took time and energy. Sirius, your father, wasn't exactly thrilled to find out he had a two year old. Thank Merlin for Lily. You have no idea how much I adore that woman for all the help she provided. Your father warmed up, although we all joked that there was no way he couldn't with how cute you were. Perhaps I'm a bit biased, but I don't think anyone could turn down your charm. Something I'm sure will get you into plenty of trouble in the future._

 _The story is long and drawn out, and I'm sure you'll hear some variation from either the wizarding world, your father, Uncle James, or Uncle Remus, plus whoever else in The Order your father continues to stay in contact with. The important things to know is that we managed to destroy the horcruxes, defeat Voldemort, and save both James and Lily. I wish I could say we saved everyone, but it was war. There were always casualties._

 _I am sorry to say that I am one. Not yet, but soon._

 _You can't imagine the amount of visions I forced. I could feel them, tearing apart my body. Not only was I forcing visions constantly, but these were not delicate, small topics. Honestly, I've no idea how I've managed to live this long. The pain is there, always, but I couldn't leave you, not yet. Your father wasn't ready to be a full-time father. We share custody now, me during the week and him on weekends, but he's been taking you more during the week. He doesn't know this is coming, he doesn't know he'll get you forever soon. He's ready, even if he doesn't know it yet._

 _Harry just had his second birthday a few weeks ago, and you told me of how wonderful it was. You asked when you were going to be getting a little brother or sister like Harry, one that you didn't have to leave. I didn't have the heart to tell you it wouldn't come from me. Perhaps your father, perhaps he'll find someone to be with and settle down. Merlin knows I was never going to even try and tame him, we were better off as friends. But I suppose that isn't something that you discuss with your child, is it?_

 _I know that you'll grow up with love, with your blood as well as without. I know that your father will take care of you, and so will your non-blood family. I swear I struggle to tear you away from "Uncle Remus" and "cousin Harry." James and Lily dote on you as though you were their real niece, and I suppose in their world you are. I know you'll be taken care of, even if it isn't by me._

 _I wish that I could see you every day until you are old and grey. I can't regret what I did, though. Because of my meddling, Harry got to grow up with his parents. You got to grow up with your father. Would it have been better if you'd grown up with me instead? I can't say. I wish I could give you both your parents, but I can't. I can only give you the best life I can think of for you. Even if it means I'm not there._

Ella stared at the letter in her hand, making a face as she tore yet another letter up. How many more would she write before it was perfect? She was running out of time, she knew, and yet she couldn't figure out how to word a single letter. How could she? She could only hope that Sirius would fill their daughter with all the information she would need, and instead began to compose a letter to him. Perhaps that would be easier, perhaps that would make more sense, perhaps it would hurt less.

* * *

SiriouslyCurious: Hey guys! So here is the Prologue. I have the first four chapters already written out. Updates every Tuesday! Rate and review lovelies, because I'm fueled and encouraged by motivation and words. At some point you may also see this on Ao3 and Wattpad. It'll still be me if its the same username most likely.


	2. Chapter 1

Isla Alya Black tugged at the bottom of her black dress in a nervous fit. Her little grey eyes were red and puffy from crying as they stared at the soft ground in front of her. Her bottom lip trembled as tears threatened to engulf the six year old again as she clutched the much larger hand that was holding her. The scene was almost poetic, the summer heat bearing down on the people gathered at the sun shining brightly in the sky. Isla didn't understand how the sky could be so happy when she'd just said her last goodbye to her mother.

The girl's dark hair was free from any binding, the girl having been unable to sit still enough earlier in the day to allow her Aunt Lily to braid her hair as they'd planned. No one had pushed the child, a child who barely understood what was happening. She knew more than Harry, the two year old who'd gurgled at her happily while offering her a half-eaten pretzel that morning when she'd started crying when her father had told her she had to get ready so they could go. Isla had thought that if she didn't get ready they wouldn't have to go. Sirius had been glad that Lily and James had thought to come over early, because Sirius was overwhelmed with the whole parenting thing. He was just getting the hang of it, he thought, when Ella had gone and died. Now he had been left as the full time parent of his six year old daughter, who he had learned to love and care for. But who was prepared for _this?_

Sirius didn't love Ella, he never had. Neither of them had felt the need to pretend that there was anything more than lust between them just because they had a child together. It was relieving for Sirius, although he had been surprised when she had come into his life when Isla was two. He'd been even more surprised at all the information she'd brought, what she'd done for Lily and James, and it was because of those things and the little girl holding onto his hand so tightly that he would forever be grateful to her. She had become a close friend, and losing her hurt more than he was prepared to deal with. He didn't do goodbyes well, hadn't done it when James's parents had died, his Uncle Alphard, nor any of the lives lost in the war. He thought that chapter of his life was over, that he had a break from all the death. Yet here he was, standing in his a dark wash pair of jeans and a black shirt, looking over the grave of the woman who had changed his life so much in the past four years.

With his daughter.

Sirius raked a hand through his shoulder length black curls. How was he supposed to hold it together? How was he not only supposed to hold it together, but also help little Izzy? His daughter was precious, but he was already so worn out from everything that after three days he wanted to send her back. The only problem was this time there was nowhere to send her back. Ella couldn't come swooping in to relieve him as things got tough, he was all the little girl had now. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to do this? He hadn't intended to be a father, and he'd never expected to be a single parent, of all things. He looked down at the little girl holding his hand, her eyes glued to the recently dug up dirt. Sirius took in her features, his mini clone. James, Lily, and Remus had joked about it when they'd met her all those years ago. It was true, she did take after him. Sirius was always a little in awe when he saw his own steel eyes staring back at him, the way her black hair fell in curls around her head. He'd learned to see Ella, too, though. He hoped that one day Izzy would be able to see the shape of her nose or the curve of her lips was all her mother. The fullness to them, something that made it all too easy for her to send him pitiful pouts when she wanted just _one more scoop of ice cream._ Ella would always chastise him that he was letting her roll all over him, and Sirius would defend himself but they all knew it to be true.

Merlin, he wasn't sure he could do this on his own.

People began to disperse from around them until it was just James, Remus, and Molly Weasley. Molly and Ella had grown close due to having children the same age after having met in The Order. It wasn't uncommon for Izzy to be seen as the sole black-haired child in a sea of red. Of course Ella had that personality that just drew people to her, at least Sirius had thought so.

Lily had taken Harry home earlier as he had begun to get fussy, not understanding the somber mood but not liking it either way. Molly had let Arthur take their brood home so she could have a few moments with what was left of her friend. James and Remus were waiting to see if Sirius would finally crack, the man having bottled in all of his pain so far. James stared at the ground, knowing that he owed this woman his life–-literally. Yet she had given hers so that he could grow up with his family. There was a certain bit of guilt that clung to him, and he and Lily had discussed the fact that even if Izzy hadn't been Sirius's child they would have made a point to help take care of the child.

Sirius shifted, drawing three sets of eyes to him and causing the little girl at his side to take in a choked breath. James was almost certain he heard Sirius speak softly, "Izzy, it's time to go," but his voice was so light James wasn't certain. Izzy shook her head, hair moving around her face as she released Sirius's hand and clung to his leg. She sobbed, a heartbreaking sound that made the adults want to do nothing but fix whatever had caused it. Yet, they all knew there was no fix to this. Sirius let his hand rest of the top of her head awkwardly, running his fingers through her hair as he stared at her helplessly. He was powerless, and he wanted nothing more than to have someone tell him what to do. James walked over, putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder and motioning his head towards Izzy. Sirius shot his friend a look of unknowing before picking his daughter up. She clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder with her hands wrapped around his arms. Molly could feel tears gather in her eyes, knowing that no six year old should have to be able to understand what was happening, much less go through it. To go through all of this and understand what was going on? Sirius hated that she knew.

"Sirius," Molly, cleared the hoarseness from her voice as she fought back her own emotions, "Should you need anything you can always reach out. Izzy is always welcome in our home. _Anything_ , Sirius."

She shot him a look and Sirius nodded numbly. Molly and he did not always see eye to eye, she often questioning his ability to be a parent and his behaviors, but he appreciated the offer. Not only for him, but for Izzy. He would try and keep whatever normalcy he could in her life.

 _1984_

It was war. There was no other way around it other than stating it was an all out war amongst the children gathered. The children playing were split up into three teams of two: Bill and Charlie versus Percy and Izzy versus Fred and George. The twins had tried to say it wasn't fair for Bill and Charlie to be on the same team since Bill was fourteen, Charlie was twelve and the twins were only _six._ Isla had pointed out that she and Percy were eight, and she was teamed with _Percy._ They'd shut up quick enough, and Percy had been left staring at her with a question in his eyes as to why he was an insult to be on her team. Izzy had later told him it was all part of her strategy and that is was okay because they weren't playing quidditch after all. Percy had known Izzy long enough to catch the insult in her words, despite how honeyed they were, and he'd made a comment about how they could be playing quidditch if she and the twins hadn't gotten the lot of them banned from playing on brooms for a whole _month_. Izzy had smiled that all too innocent smile of hers and reminded Percy that they were in the game to win. Percy nodded his head, wondering how he had actually gotten pulled into this ridiculous game that he was almost certain the twins had made up.

Each team was in charge of a little ribbon, each a different color, and the goal was to get all of the other ribbons. Percy was definitely no match for his older brothers, and both he and Izzy knew that. Izzy had already come up with a few different plans as to how it could work, but she knew she and Percy had to look entirely invested in the game. She also needed Charlie and Bill to end up in the lead. The four year old Harry and Ron watched from the sidelines and the older kids roughed each other up, pushing and running about the yard at the burrow trying to get little pieces of ribbon. After a long battle Bill finally managed to maneuver the ribbon from George's grasp, passing the blue slip to Charlie who was the keeper of it and their own red slip. Izzy had her and Percy's purple ribbon wrapped tightly around her wrist as she ran from both Bill and Charlie. A moment presented itself, and while it wasn't her original plan it was one the eight year old hoped would work. Charlie dove in front of the much smaller girl, intending to cause her to stop and be able to pull the ribbon from her wrist. What Charlie hadn't been expecting was for the girl to fall, letting out a startled squeak as her butt hit the ground. Charlie hesitated, the game momentarily forgotten as he panicked. His mother did not do well when the girls got hurt, even if it was an accident.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Charlie reached out his hand, mentally cursing himself and the trouble he would get in as he saw tears welling up in the girl's eyes. He knew that Izzy was tough, so if she was crying that meant she had to seriously hurt herself. Those grey eyes looked up at him and her bottom lip trembled as she shook her head no.

"My ankle hurts really bad, Charlie." She let out a sniff as Charlie offered her a hand to try and stand. At this point all the other kids were watching and a knowing Fred had snuck around to keep the two youngest from crying out to their mother. They would all get in trouble if Izzy was actually hurt. Charlie helped Izzy stand, the girl letting out a whimper when she put pressure on her ankle. Charlie let his arms wrap around the girl as he gave her an apologetic hug, "I'm so sorry Izzy. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

She let out a deep breath, pulling away from the hug as she shook her head. "It's okay Charlie." She wiped her eyes with her left hand, while the right one stayed clenched at her side. A smile broke onto her lips as she slowly raised the hand to reveal the red and blue ribbon that had been snuggled tucked into Charlie's pocket. "We win, anyway."

Bill let out a groan, dropping his head into his hands as the twins let out a whoop that someone had beaten the older of the two. Percy smiled despite how much he didn't agree with her methods, and Charlie just stared at Izzy in shock. "Are you even hurt?"

Izzy scoffed, wiping dirt from her knees despite there was none before giving Charlie a wide smile and taking a few steps back. Any previous pain that had been in her ankle sudden disappearing now that they had won the game. "No."

Charlie dove, picking the small girl up and hoisting her over his shoulder as she let out a squeal that caused Molly to duck her head out into the backyard to make sure everything was okay. Satisfied, she turned her sights back inside to the food she was cooking as Izzy playfully called out to Harry to help save her. Sirius had come to pick Izzy and Harry up just in time to see the twins carrying around Harry as he tried to "save" her from the big bad Charlie Weasley.

 _1985_

"Daddy?" Sirius lifted his gaze from the table where he and James were talking to look at his daughter who had just entered the kitchen. He heard James snicker from the other side of the table where Remus hid his smile in his hand. Izzy typically only tried Sirius with the "daddy" card when she wanted something, and they all knew it. They also knew that Sirius generally gave into the girl's demands, which is what had them laughing despite nothing having happened yet. Sirius shot his friends a look that clearly told them to shove it before turning to his daughter. It still amazed him sometimes how much like himself the nine year old looked. He could still see traces of Ella in her, but she was definitely his child. She held out her hands and Sirius beckoned her forward, the little girl letting out a wide grin as she raced over to him.

"Yes Izzy?" Sirius asked, placing the girl in his lap. She was still small, a dainty little thing he hoped she would forever stay. Izzy offered a wave to her Uncle James and Uncle Remus, who both offered her one back as though she hadn't done the same thing when they had arrived. Which made Sirius curious as to where Harry was. The five year old was practically enamored with Izzy most of the time. Izzy turned her attentions back to Sirius, a pout on her lips already forming and Sirius couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her. What was her plan?

"I was wondering…." She trailed off, looking away from him as she tried to look as pitiful as possible. The problem with Izzy was she knew that she was cute, and she tried to use it to her advantage at every step of the way. "Well _Harry_ and I were wondering if…" James snorted from his spot at the table and tried not to laugh. Knowing those two, Izzy had convinced Harry it was a good idea. Either that or Harry had convinced Izzy to go and ask Sirius. Whatever _it_ was.

"Can I have a pet?" Sirius eyed Izzy curiously. Where had the want to have a cat come from? And why did she need to know now? Why was Harry wondering? Sirius tried to wreck his brains for some form of sense that could come from this conversation before giving an answer. Once he had safely assured himself that there was no harm in an answer, he thought it over before nodding. "Sure love, you can have a pet."

Izzy let out a happy squeal that set Sirius on edge as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped from his lap. As she all but ran out of the room, her voice could be heard throughout the kitchen. "Daddy said I can keep it!"

Sirius stared after his daughter wondering what _it_ was that she thought she could keep. Remus let out a snicker, wondering how Sirius hadn't thought to ask a million questions before agreeing to something. "You know you are going to have to address that, right? Preferably before it eats either of our children, Padfoot. Lily would kill me if Harry comes back from your house maimed. Again."

Sirius just put his face in his hands and groaned, remembering Izzy did a whole lot more than just look like him. He stood up his chair, ready to go and see what he had to take away from his daughter as he mumbled under his breath in a strange pep talk oath. "You have no power over me. You have no power over me. I am the adult. I am the parent."

"You sure about that?" Remus asked, a smile on his lips, "because the way I see it that girl has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Piss off, Moony." None the less James followed Sirius for back up, Remus following to watch the show.

* * *

 _Writing Prompt: "You Have No Power Over Me" "You sure about that?"_

SiriouslyCurious: So FYI all the chapters are based on a writing prompt to challenge me. Sorry its a couple hours late, I got home super late from work. Comments, reviews, thoughts welcome. When we hit year five things will slow down, until then enjoy glimpses of little Isla~


	3. Chapter 2

_1987_

Izzy had a large grin plastered across her face as she stared at the train that would take her to Hogwarts. To say the eleven year old was excited would be a bit of an understatement, but outwardly she attempted to keep a cool facade. The only true give away was the large grin that practically threatened to split her face in two, a grin that had been on her face for so long she felt the pain of it in her cheeks. Sirius had been prepping her for all the things she should expect going into Hogwarts. He'd told her of all the various hidden passages she should know about, how to best sneak around, and all other sorts of information he thought would be useful to her. Remus had been amused, but he and James had found themselves chipping in with various bits of knowledge and information whenever they were around. Lily was perhaps the only sensible one out of the bunch, instead reminding Izzy that her grades were the most important thing and getting into trouble wasn't something she should aim for. Sirius would often roll his eyes and fill her with stories of his time at Hogwarts after the Potters went home.

It was a proper Marauders farewell. Sirius was accompanied by Remus, James, Lily, and little Harry who was now 7. Remus was pushing Izzy's trolley for her while Sirius gave a few last reminders before she got on the train.

"Remember, the only house worth being in is Gryffindor." Sirius ruffled the edges of Izzy's hair, causing the girl to wave his hand away. Lily huffed, smacking Sirius upside the head.

"Ignore him Izzy, you will do well in whatever house you are in." Lily offered the girl a smile, and Izzy nodded. She had confided in Lily ever since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter of her fears with the houses. She was worried that she wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor and that her father would be upset with her, and Lily had spent time assuring the girl that if her father had any types of feelings on the matter she would personally sort it out. While Lily did want to see Isla in her alumni house, she didn't feel it was fair to put that pressure on the girl. At the end of the day Izzy would still be Izzy, no matter what house she was in.

"Isla!" Izzy turned her head, frowning as she heard her first name being called by a familiar voice. She _hated_ her first name, and only one person ever called her by it.

" _William."_ She greeted curtly, crossing her arms momentarily letting the smile drop her face. The whole Weasley crew arrived behind the tall boy, 16 years old now and beginning to draw attention from the girls who were boarding the train around them as they whispered. It wasn't an unknown fact that Bill had grown to be attractive, but Izzy still thought Bill was annoying most of the time. Especially when he called her by her actual name, something she found hypocritical considering he didn't like to be called by his name either. Bill reached out, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder as he began tickling her sides. Izzy let out a shriek, flailing about as she let out fits of giggles. The group drew attention from the others on the platform. Molly instantly began to scold her eldest son while most of the other Weasley children laughed.

"Oh come on, Mum, Bill's just having a bit of fun." It was one of the twins, but Izzy couldn't tell which one while currently under attack, irrelevant when the other turned into a traitor, too. "Yeah, mum, they're bonding. Izzy doesn't mind."

"I'm sure she does, I just don't think Bill cares much." Charlie interjected, and yet with his words Bill put her down. Sirius watched the scene with a grin, remembering just how different it was from his experience. He remembered when he went to Hogwarts for the first time it had been a very tense, strict ordeal. He couldn't wait to get away from his parents. It made a part of his heart warm at the thought that Isla was able to enjoy her experience so openly and freely here with him, and made him feel as though he must have been doing something right.

"Izzy we are going to miss the train." Izzy turned her attention to Percy who was impatiently tapping his foot and watching other students load onto the train. Izzy smoothed out her jumper before nodding. She turned, a bit dramatically, back to her father and who she considered family with arms open expectantly. Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Do you expect us to just come to you and give you a hug without you putting forth any effort?"

Izzy nodded, and felt her smile widened when Harry walked over and embraced her. She pretended she didn't see the tears that clung to the boy's eyes. They were, after all, very close and this would be the first time Izzy would be away from him for so long. She was like his big sister thanks to the closeness of their parents. The eleven year old had reminded Harry that he would have Ron, but he'd commented on how it wouldn't be the same. All of the adults were aware of how hard Harry was taking it, even if they hadn't commented on it. The crew of them might have already promised the boy ice cream after this, with Lily's blessing even.

James and Sirius let out fake gasps, James rounding on the two small children and covering them both in a sweeping hug, "Harry, you traitor. We agreed not to give into her ruthless demands."

Izzy let out a giggle while Harry smiled as James pulled back from the group hug, picking Harry up as he went. Remus shook his head at their antics, before giving the small girl a hug and sneaking a small supply of chocolates into her pocket for the trip. Lily gave her a hug while whispering words of encouragement to her before Izzy was attacked by practically the whole Weasley clan that weren't going to Hogwarts, with the exception of Ron and Arthur, Ron thinking it silly, Arthur watching the rest of the children.

As Molly turned to bid goodbye to Percy, Sirius knelt down in front of his daughter and pulled her close in a tight hug. It was funny how now that they had reached this moment he wasn't ready to let her go, and he felt a strange fear to end the hug. He had gone from a man who didn't know how to be a father, to a man who didn't know what he was going to do without constantly getting to see her every day. His heart felt heavy as he kissed the top of her head. "Give them hell, Izzy."

Izzy nodded, kissing her father in the cheek before she and Percy boarded the train. Now that it was just the two of them, Bill and Charlie having snuck onto the train long before the goodbyes began, Izzy realized just how quiet it would be. The two found an empty compartment, a strange stroke of luck, before it finally sunk in. Izzy pulled out her chocolates and passed one to Percy, and the two just sat in silence for a few moments, soaking it in.

 _-linebreak-_

* * *

Izzy was beyond nervous as she stood with the other first years, crowded about in the Great Hall. Hogwarts itself was breathtaking, but she could have done without feeling as though she were on trial. All of the first years were, really, as they huddled waiting to stand before everyone in the school and be placed into a house where they would finally be able to sit at a table. She always thought she would appreciate the sorting, but now that she was there she just felt a bit nauseous. She kept a schooled face, though, not letting her fear show. Percy stood beside her, watching the names being called without any concerns. They all knew he would end up in Gryffindor like the rest of his family, although Izzy had pointed out he could be a Ravenclaw. Percy had taken it for the compliment it was. Joining them was another boy they had met on the train, Oliver Wood. It had started when the boy had needed a place to sit on the train and had ended with Izzy and Oliver getting engaged in a discussion about who the best quidditch team of this season was, at least until Percy had threatened to throw a book at the both of them if they didn't shut up. Izzy had appreciated that despite the fact they did not agree, he had been able to argue his case with reason. After that they had all three been able to slip into conversation easily. Neither of the boys were too worried, both of their names would be last on the list to be sorted and everyone would mostly be bored by then. Izzy didn't have that luxury.

" _Black, Isla!"_

The knot in her stomach tightened as she made her way through the herd of students. There were whispers, and she knew what they were about. Despite the positive things her father had done, her family's name was still questionable. Not only that, but most knew that her mother was involved with helping destroy the Dark Lord. While very few were privy to the fact her mother was an Pracle and had premonitions, people knew of her involvement. Izzy walked up to Professor McGonagall and the perched herself on the stood that sat beside her. She felt the hat be placed upon her head, feeling as though it was overwhelming and suffocating all at the same time. Despite the fact that she was prepared for it to speak, it still startled her.

" _A Black, hm? A curious one at that. I have sorted a great many of your family members, but you are a tricky one."_ Izzy couldn't help but smile despite the words. It felt a bit like a compliment.

" _My father thinks so as well."_ The thought fell to her mind easily, but if the hat heard her it made no response.

" _It is not often I struggle to find a place for students. You've the curious nature and desire to learn that would benefit a Ravenclaw, the bravery and loyalty for Gryffindor, but the ambition and determination for Slytherin… Where to put you."_

Izzy sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. Was that supposed to happen? No one had prepared her for the possibility the sorting hat wouldn't know where to stick her. If it was struggling, perhaps she could help it place her faster. There was nothing more awkward than knowing she was still sitting on the stool in front of the entire school. ' _Am I allowed to offer my assistance and opinion in the matter?'_

" _Bold, but I will allow it."_ Izzy tried to organize her thoughts, before realizing it was pointless because the hat could hear everything anyways.

" _I feel as though, while welcoming, Ravenclaw may not be able to offer me my full potential. I can be curious and want to learn in any house, but I don't think those are the qualities that make me who I am."_

" _Smart for someone so young. Where would you see yourself, then?"_

Izzy didn't have an answer at first. She didn't know fully where she saw herself. _"My father would say Gryffindor."_

" _I remember Sirius quite well. But he is not you, and you are not him. My question was for you."_

She fidgeted, sighing a bit. " _I wouldn't disagree entirely. I care about my friends. I love them. I would do anything for them, they are my family. My dad really wants me to be a Gryffindor. I really like seeing him happy."_

" _But?"_ She chewed on her bottom lip, fingers playing with the edges of her robes.

" _I have to be my own person. What if I don't do well with other Gryffindors because the choice wasn't me but what my father wanted? I love him, but in the end I'm just me. Isla Alya Black. How can I base my choice on what someone else wants? It may not be the best. He loves me. He'll support me no matter what, and if not I can go live with Aunt Lily."_

There was silence for a moment, and Izzy wondered if she had offended the hat in some way.

Before she could ponder too deeply on the thought the hat finally let out a loud proclamation of her house.

"Slytherin!"

There was silence as the hat was lifted off her head, and Izzy felt that gut feeling come back as she stared at the silent hall. A few seconds later and there was a series of claps and cheering coming from the Slytherin table, and Izzy made her way over. There was a faint blush to her cheeks, and she wondered if perhaps she had made the wrong choice. She shot Percy a look as she walked over, and he mouthed something that she couldn't quite make out. A girl with green on her robes made room for her as Izzy was the first Slytherin of the night, and she let out a grin.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Black. Merlin, took you long enough." The girl rolled her eyes at Izzy's confused look. "You were up there for a good fifteen minutes. I thought hatstalls were myths, but you proved us wrong on that."

Izzy watched as the other first years were sorted, glad when there were other Slytherins to join her. She held her breath as she watched Percy's name be called, but unsurprising the hat called out Gryffindor. Oliver, too. Izzy looked around the table, realizing she knew no one that she had been sorted with. She was friendly enough, but there was still that pang of loneliness. She couldn't remember a time she had ever been alone. She'd been friends with the Weasley's since she was two, her mother dragging her to Order meetings while Molly brought her own children. They had played together, grown up together. Now Izzy could only watch them from across the room. Percy met her eyes, a small smile on his lips before turning to engage his brothers in conversation. She huffed, turning back to her table and realizing she would have to make friends on her own. At least the food was good, she reasoned, taking a bit of the feast that was spread out before her.

After what felt like a short time, Izzy was following a Prefect with the lot of first years. They traveled through the castle to the dungeons, threats of getting lost keeping them all together. Once in the common room the rest of the night went by in a blur, the boys and girls separating the opposite dorms. Everyone seemed worn out until they were all in bed, then the girls dorm was practically a buzz with talk. The excitement and nerves was getting to the dorm mates, it seemed. It wasn't long before Izzy was pulled into the fray.

"Black, was it?" Izzy huffed, turning her attentions to the bed beside her. She swore, if someone didn't let her get some sleep there would be some seriously scared girls in the morning. Izzy did not do well without sleep.

"Izzy." Izzy corrected, not wanting to be known simply by her last name and interjecting well before anyone could say her first name. She took in the girl, short brown hair and vibrant green eyes that reminded her of her Aunt Lily.

"Elare. We're going to be dorm mates, you know. The whole next seven years." Izzy stared at her, past the cocky tone that the eleven year old was speaking in to see that the other girl was just as nervous as her. It was the way her eyes seemed to search out Izzy, that she realized it. Izzy smiled, tilting her head.

"Going to help me keep the lot of them in line, are you?" She teased, and Elare smirked and nodded. "Alright then, first things first. Shut up and go to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep with all this noise." The brown hair girl admitted, and Izzy groaned, burying her face in her pillow.

"Then shut up and don't go to sleep." The words came out muffled so she lifted her head and spoke again. "I just want to sleep."

* * *

Sirius stared at the letter in his hands, unable to fully process what it said. He'd been staring at the parchment since it arrived, the words not clicking into his head. He knew it was a possibility, but he had never allowed himself the idea of it being real. Izzy was his daughter, she was like him in so many ways. Wasn't she?

Why was she sorted into the same house as his family, then?

Had he done something wrong? Was she more susceptible to turn out like them? A vat of fear welled in him at the thought, and he reread the words over again, hoping they would change. Hoping he had read them wrong. They still read the same thing each and every time. _"I was sorted into Slytherin."_

"Merlin, mate, you've been staring at that parchment for ten minutes now. What happen, she beat our record for first detention?" James teased, picking the letter from Sirius's hands. Sirius had been visiting the Potters when the letter had arrived. He had the day off and had agreed to watch Harry, but had come over a bit easily to see James and Lily before they went off. The owl had dropped the letter off right as they were about to leave.

James scanned the content, his own face dropping. It baffled him, little Izzy? A Slytherin? Lily took in the expressions on both her husband and his best friend's face and put a conclusion together.

"Izzy isn't a Gryffindor." Lily watched as her husband nodded numbly.

"Slytherin…" Sirius's voice was broken, and Lily narrowed her eyes. How old were they, really?

"What in the name of all things! I can't believe it, the both of you!" James's eyes went wide, snapping to his wife. It had been awhile since he had heard that tone. At least, that tone directed at him. "Sirius Black, you look at me when I am talking to you!"

Sirius raised his head to look at her, not fully registering the level of rage he had provoked in the red head. She had her hands fisted at her hips, a glare aimed at the curly haired man. "Isla is your _daughter._ Who cares what house she was sorted into? That does not change anything about the fact that she is the same sweet, eleven year old girl that she was _ten minutes ago_ before you got that letter. It is a _house,_ not a promise that she will suddenly turn into a purist and snub her nose up at everyone. Now you write to her _this instant_ and tell her how proud of her you are and how much you love her. Do I make myself clear? She was already worried about this happening, she doesn't need her fears to be real."

The end of her rant was what clung to Sirius. She'd been worried about what he would think if she wasn't a Gryffindor? Lily was right, at the end of the day Isla was his daughter and nothing was going to change how much he loved her. The fact that she was worried brought a pang of guilt to his chest.

"Look mate, says here she was a hatstall. Bet she was a Slytherdor." James pointed out in the letter where Izzy had scrawled her own embarrassment of the sorting having taken so long.

Sirius smiled, rolling his eyes. "James, no one calls it that."

* * *

SiriouslyCurious:Fanfiction made me so mad. I just want you all to know I TRIED to post this on Tuesday, and it wouldn't let me upload. Oye Vay. I mean, I legit have the next 2/3 chapters already written out it isn't a problem of that. It just error-ed me and then I got sick the past couple of days and after work have been immediately crashing so now BEFORE work while I still have some energy have the chapter!

Also the one spot it says line break, fanfic refused to put in a break. when it wants to be un-rude I will fix it.

Sorry about that guys!

Also, review, follow, ect! Tell me what you think of this! and little Izzy. and everyone =)

Word Prompt: "Shut up and go to sleep" "I can't go to sleep with all of this noise" "then shut up and don't go to sleep."


	4. Chapter 3

SiriouslyCurious: So I know Author's Notes go at the bottom, but guuuuys I need to shout out to bookdragonslayer for being the first review ever. Thanks 3 (real authors note at bottom)(also fanfiction and these lines do not like me guys)

* * *

 _1988_

Izzy loved having classes with Gryffindor, it gave her chances to talk with Percy. Not that she didn't get chances to meet with Percy, they had an understood time that they would agree to meet at the library every week to study, but it was nice to also get to spend time with him. It also gave her chances to sometimes sit next to Oliver, who would exchange notes about quidditch with her. Her own friends were so boring in the fact that they didn't like it, and so even if she and Oliver didn't fully agree on everything it was nice to be able to talk about it. Not that she didn't enjoy her own friends, the transition into her own house went well. Izzy was good at making friends, and most people generally liked her. Today was potions, a class that she enjoyed in theory. She absolutely loved the idea of potions, but she hated her professor. It didn't help that Snape was also head of her house, and she had spent the last year wondering if he had a personal vendetta against her. She had assumed it had to do with the fact that she was a first year, and yet here she was three weeks into second year and he still seemed to hate her. She and Percy worked together on the last essay they had to turn in, had gotten help from both Bill and Charlie, and yet she had scored remarkably lower. They had the same information on the papers.

She knew better than to involve her father. She knew him; he would have a howler sent to Snape at the very least, or he would show up himself and demand that Izzy be treated differently. That was a level of embarrassment she didn't want to deal with, and she knew it wouldn't help in the long run. Instead she had owled her Aunt Lily asking for advice. She was the most level headed out of the group, despite what Uncle Remus thought. She was waiting for an owl back, though, and until then had to suffer through yet another horrible potions lesson. This one didn't even have a practical aspect to it. Oliver was sitting next to her, using the enchanted paper they had to make words show up on her own parchment after he wrote them out.

 _That was a horrible play, Black. How can you even assume to think their chaser is worth his weight on the team? -O_

 _I don't have to assume. You can have a horrible play and still do well, Oliver. It's called having a bad day -I_

 _More like bad year. -O_

"Miss Black," Izzy's head popped up to stare at her Potions professor. His drawl of her name dragging her from the angry expression she had. "I wonder what it is that you and Mister Wood were discussing that is obviously so much more important than what I am teaching."

Izzy stared at him, wiping the emotions from her face as she bowed her head slightly. She mumbled a soft apology, but that didn't appear to make a difference. "Detention, Miss Black."

Izzy couldn't help but notice only she had gotten detention despite the fact Oliver was also called out. She couldn't wait to hear back from Aunt Lily because anymore of this was going to start digging into her social life.

* * *

Elare tucked a strand of caramel hair behind her ear, glancing at Izzy with a huff. "I don't understand why you talk to them. It seems like those Gryffindors get you in trouble more than not."

Izzy smiled softly at her friend, her absolute best friend here at Hogwarts, and shrugged. "They aren't so bad, you know. They aren't that different from us, just because of their house."

Elare made a noise in the back of her throat, not prepared to get into this argument again. It wasn't one she had ever won, and she didn't feel like engaging Izzy in it today. "Yes, well, I still can't understand why Professor Snape only gave you detention. You'd think it would be reverse considering you are in his house."

Izzy didn't have a response for her, it was true. It wasn't until she'd gotten a response to her letter that things began to click into place. It was all very stupid to her, a childish rivalry that dated back to when her father had been a student. She knew her father was no angel, quite the opposite really, but for Professor Snape to take out all the teasing her father had given him on her was absurd and just plain rude! Aunt Lily had felt much the same way, and while she was deeply offended by the greasy haired man's behaviors, she had given Izzy a solution. Tucked inside her letter was another, sealed letter. Lily had told Izzy not to open it and to give it to her professor next time she was alone with him. Tonight's detention was the perfect time to do so. She had no idea what was in the letter, but she trusted her aunt. Izzy and Elare made it to the Potions classroom. "Well, here's my stop. Thanks for walking me, Elare."

Izzy walked into the classroom five minutes early for detention. Last time she had arrived one minute late and had been given yet another detention for it. She wasn't going to risk that again. Professor Snape stood at the front, arms folded as he narrowed his eyes on her form. "You'll be cleaning the supply room tonight. Leave your wand on the table and get started."

Izzy stepped forward, but instead of just leaving her wand she took the carefully tucked away letter and placed it in front of her professor. Glancing up at him through her grey eyes she hesitated. "This is from Lily."

Saying nothing else, Izzy turned and went into the potion's cabinet. She pretended she didn't hear the soft sniffle that remotely sounded like tears coming from her professor, nor the shine to his eye when he told her she could go back to her common room early.

 _1989_

Izzy bounced from foot to foot, eyes narrowed. She knew that the odds were stacked against her, but she refused to give up before she even tried. If she was denied after this, than she would take her defeat with her held head high and say she did it. Today was the day she tried out for the Slytherin quidditch team.

It was an unspoken rule that there weren't girls on her house's team. Was that due to the fact that none tried out because of how violent the sport could be, or was that because of the fact that the team didn't value women? It wasn't clear, and all that could be gathered was unspoken rumors. Izzy didn't care how rough the sport was. She had literally grown up around boys her entire life, being rough was almost an expectation. She was perfectly capable of being a polite girl outside of quidditch and rough and tough during. She'd trained with Charlie and the other Weasleys all summer to try out for beater position, and now she was going to.

"Beaters, line up!" Izzy walked up with the other boys. There were some snickers and she distinctly heard someone make a comment about how a _girl_ was going to be a beater. She ignored them, holding her head higher and mounting her broom. She knew that everyone would be coming for her, and she was prepared for it. Just as expected, when it came her turn she found the intensity amped up. Still, she gripped the beater bat and played like her life depended on it. At the end of a grueling hour, Izzy was panting with the rest of the people trying out were. Some of them were even laying in the grass, completely worn out.

A week. Izzy had been waiting a week for the captain to post the results of who had made it in and she was going completely crazy. Percy had kicked her out of their study session after five minutes and Elare had told her if she didn't control her nerves she would charm her to her bed. Izzy was dropping her things off at her dorm before going to visit with her Gryffindor friends when she saw the paper posted. With her heart in her throat she made her way over, slipping by people gathered around until she was close enough to read it. There in shiny lettering was

"Black, Isla - Beater." She couldn't stop the grin that slid onto her face. She threw her things onto her bed before rushing down to the lake where she was meeting everyone, having literally run through the halls in an uncharacteristic rashness. She got to the lake where Percy and his friends were talking with Oliver and Charlie. Izzy felt that it was her lucky day, being able to tell everyone in one go. "Charlie!"

Over the years Charlie had grown into a tall teen. He was all muscles, not that he had ever been that lanky to begin with. The now seventh year boy had grown thick into his frame, which was a good thing when Izzy threw herself into him. Charlie braced himself, picking her up and twirling her slightly. Thankfully she hadn't hit a growth spirit, and her pixie nature made it easy for him to swing her around. "What are we celebrating?"

"I made it!" Izzy let out a happy laugh of disbelief herself, watching as Charlie had a look of confusion. "I made it onto the team!"

"Knew you would. You had me training you." Charlie set her down, placing a kiss on her head. Izzy beamed up at him. Of course it helped that he'd helped train her, he was a quidditch captain after all. Oliver looked uncomfortable at the news, but it went completely unnoticed by Izzy. She was too thrilled with everything going on to care.

 _1990_

"Percy, you fix this. She's been asking me for help for as long as I can remember." Izzy slid into the empty spot between Percy and Oliver in the library. Elare pouted, following Izzy over to the table where the two Gryffindors were sitting. Elare had taken it in stride, having gotten used to socializing with the Gryffindors Izzy knew. Of course, it helped when Izzy was involved. There had been some girls in their year during first year who had some choice words about their close friendship with the lions, but Izzy had been very stern in her words and made no mistake to note that she would be friends with who she wanted and if someone had a problem they could take it to her directly. There had been no show of force, just well-placed words in a calmly spoken tone that promised it was not something the girls wanted to do. They isolating had stopped shortly after that.

"I only asked you when we left the common room. Also you explained it twice. Merlin, you'd think I've been asking for days." Elare huffed, taking the empty spot on the other side of Percy. Izzy rose a brow in disagreement while Elare mumbled under her breath about how Izzy came by her dramatics naturally. Percy had to agree, having grown up around Izzy's father and knowing how dramatic the man could be. Wisely, he didn't comment on the words he heard under Elare's breath. He valued his life a bit more than that.

"Exactly, I explained it _twice_ and you still didn't get it. I know I'm asking you for a miracle, but do you think you can explain the last history of magic lesson? Goblins aren't that difficult but she isn't getting it when I explain." The blue eyes girl shot the other girl a glare, as if it was her fault. Elare leaned back in her chair.

"You explained it the same way both times changing one word." Izzy waved her off, standing up from her seat.

"Details, details." She smiled at the three, not waiting to get the confirmation for Percy as if she knew already he would agree. He would, and they all knew it. "I've got quidditch practice. Flint's being a real jerk to us lately, I swear my feet are going to fall off if he keeps up."

"Telling us all the Slytherin secrets, are you?" Oliver teased, or at least attempted to. It was a well known fact that for whatever reason he was uncomfortable with talks of quidditch ever since the year before when Izzy made the team. Izzy rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"If keeping in physical shape is a secret, then it really is no wonder Slytherin will ruin the Gryffindor team when we play." Percy and Elare shared a glance, suddenly wishing the table wasn't so round. Oliver's eyes flared as he glared at Izzy, who simply stared back at him with a calm expression.

"You certainly sound sure, don't you? At least I didn't get sick after my first three games."

Oliver's accent became rougher as he got more heated. Elare sucked in a deep breath, and Izzy clenched her jaw. "At least I stayed conscious."

"Enough. Both of you." Percy jumped in, not really wanting to see either of his friends fight. Elare gently nudged Izzy as she shot Oliver a deep glare, "Izzy, you have practice. Go."

Percy and Elare shared a look of concern. Things had gotten worse between Oliver

and Izzy lately, and they weren't sure what it was all about. Sometimes they were fine, but whenever someone brought up quidditch it became a dangerous air between them. Despite that they were all friends, surely that would stand the test of time, right?

* * *

SiriouslyCurious: Next chapter is the first year Harry starts, and also where this slows down because Izzy will be 15 and it gives us a lot more to work with. Also prepare for the frustrating slow build of romances. And for some family bonding. The next chapter is the last one I have prewritten, so I guess I better get back on that.

As always, I adore every one of you for reading. Read, review, follow, favorite, ect 3 Enjoy and happy new years!

Word Prompts: " _She's been asking me for help for as long as I can remember"_


	5. Chapter 4

_1991_

"Harry come give me another hug before you go." James held out his hands, and Izzy had to stifle her laughter at the annoyed look on the dark haired boy's face. She looked at her father expectantly, holding out her hand as he grumbled and handed over a few sickles. Remus shot the father and daughter a confused glance as the crew of friends and the Weasley clan stood on the platform, and Izzy couldn't help the smirk that slipped onto her face.

"We had a bet." Izzy explained, putting the money in her change purse and answering for her still sulking father. "As to who would be more emotional about Harry going off. Aunt Lily or Uncle James. Dad bet Aunt Lily, and I bet Uncle James. Given that this is the fourth hug Uncle James has made Harry give him, I'd say I won."

Remus shook his head, unsure if the world was really prepared for an aging Izzy. She was so much like her father that at times he was almost certain that Sirius had simply cloned himself and changed genders. Of course, Izzy was a bit more refined that Sirius had ever been. She was well-spoken in public and unlike her father she thought things through before acting. That didn't make her any less terrifying. In fact it possibly made her worse. Sirius had tells when he was up to something, and he was never fully quiet about it. If he was going to make a point, he was loud, proud, and bold about it in the moment. Izzy could stare at you with the sweetest, most polite smile and then you'd wake up with no hair the next week in retaliation. She planned, and even Sirius struggled to catch her. He supposed there was a reason she was a Slytherin. As Sirius and Izzy bantered back and forth and James filled Harry's head up with reminders about Hogwarts, Remus took everything in.

"Izzy, you plan on-"

"-sitting with us on the train, right?" The red headed twins had escaped the clutches of their family goodbyes and had made their way to Izzy. She turned to them with a soft smile, and Remus was almost certain he saw a light blush tint their cheeks as they interacted. He couldn't blame them, the girl was growing up to be an attractive fifteen year old. He wasn't sure when Sirius was going to realize that Izzy had grown up to be a young lady, but he could almost sense the moaning and protective stance that was to come from it. To Sirius, Izzy was still the little five year old clutching his leg, staring at the world in wide eyed wonder. In reality, Izzy had grown so much over the years. Perhaps Remus had only noticed it because Lily had spoken to him about it, how Izzy had gone to her to speak of "female issues," in a sense to prepare Remus for the coming battle that would be James and Sirius. The two would take it worse than when they had found out she was a Slytherin, and both Remus and Lily needed to be prepared to handle them to ensure they didn't make the girl feel horrible. Remus couldn't help but smile at the thought of what would happen when Izzy brought home a boy for the first time, and the shuttering realization Sirius would have when he thought about how he was at that age. She would have plenty of callers, he was sure. She had grown into a lithe frame, her body developing curves, and she was a far cry from the little girl they had once known. It was only a matter of time before everyone else realized it.

"Izzy and I have to talk about the summer homework." Percy's voice interjected over the twin's plans and Izzy gave the twins a hopeless look. The twins instantly turned their attention to their brother, making fun of him for being so studious and teasing him for just wanting to get Izzy alone. Percy, too caught up in his own ideas, insisted it wasn't like that as both Elare and Oliver would likely join them. Izzy turned from the bickering siblings and put her hand on Harry's head.

"Ready to board, mini?" Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn't move Izzy's hand from his head.

Sirius smiled fondly at the scene, glad that he was able to exist in a world where both his child and James' were able to get along so well. Where his daughter could look out for little Harry like James had done for him all those years. He hadn't realized how important this would be until it was in front of him. Sirius glanced over at James, who was struggling not to cry and Sirius clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "They'll be fine, Prongs."

Lily slipped her hand in James's

Izzy sat next to Elare, watching the first years stumble into the entrance hall. She watched how tiny and scared they looked, causing Elare to roll her eyes next to her.

"Surely we weren't that scared." Izzy gave a soft laugh, choosing to not comment on her friend's statement as she knew very well they both had been terrified. Instead, she focused her attentions on trying to find the two familiar mops of hair, one red and one black. Izzy knew that both were likely to end up in Gryffindor, but she was excited for Ron and Harry. They were like unofficial little brothers to her. Of course Ron would deny it, saying he had enough older siblings that he didn't need any others, but Izzy didn't really care. She had a sense of affection for him. Unfortunately, both boys had last names that would take forever to sit through. Elare and she took time making fun of all the little ones that came before them, making bets on where they thought they would go. Elare had an eye, and was currently winning.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Elare gave Izzy a look, causing the dark haired girl to blink. Izzy wasn't sure why Elare was so interested in this particular person. Somewhere in the back of her head she was aware that she had heard the name Malfoy before, but she couldn't remember why it was important to her. Izzy's attention was drawn to the blond haired boy when the sorting hat barely touched his head before shouting out a loud and clear "Slytherin!"

As the boy walked over to the table, a bright grin on his face, Elare turned to Izzy with a scowl. A few of the people around them had taken to watching the girls interact. "Do you know who that is?"

Izzy stared hard at Elare, her mind trying to fill things out. A girl beside them let out a groan amidst the loud clapping going on, and Izzy shot her a glare. The girl rose a brow, challengingly. "Come on, Black, you seriously don't even know your own cousin?"

Izzy had to resist her own jaw dropping. _Cousin?_ As in real blood relative? She turned her attention to the boy, her blue eyes narrowing on him as those he sat around congratulated him and welcomed him to the house. Their eyes met, and Izzy couldn't help but wonder why her father had never mentioned him. A cousin that was so close to Harry's age? It didn't make sense. She stopped her own thoughts. It did make sense, considering her father had a deep hatred for all things related to his family. Stil, her curiosity was sparked as she held her chin high and examined him. The next student was being sorted, but her attention was on the boy that suddenly seemed very anxious by her stare. She watched him whisper to the person next to him, and that person turned to her before returning to Malfoy. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had asked who she was, and for the older boy to respond.

"He's your second cousin. We'll talk later, but Harry is being sorted now." Izzy turned her attentions to the sorting hat at Elare's words, a wide grin stretching across her face as she watched her surrogate brother walk nervously up to the hat. She'd made sure to make a round on the train to talk with Harry and reassure him that he would do good no matter what house he ended up in, regardless of what his father said. Harry had appreciated that, while Ron had made jokes that she was trying to steal him over to Slytherin and obviously Harry was a Gryffindor. Now, Izzy watched as the hat was placed on the mop of dark hair. There was a murmur as people waited, and the hat seemed to take a few moments to sort him. For a moment there was a debate to if he would be a hat stall, but before that could happen the sorting hat let out a loud bellow, "Gryffindor!"

Loud cheering erupted, along with loud whoops that Izzy was sure belonged to the Weasley clan. Harry cast Izzy a glance to the Slytherin table, as if searching for Izzy. She gave a thumbs up, and his smile widened as he turned his attention to the Gryffindor table, being eloped by the twins. Elare let out a whine, having grown a soft spot for Harry after being around him when she would come visit Izzy over the summers. "Is it sad I was rooting for Slytherin?"

Izzy let out a laugh, nodding a bit. She was sure Harry's parents would have accepted him no matter what, but that they both were rooting for their alumni. Besides, Harry seemed thrilled to be going to Gryffindor. She was sure Ron would join him, and they had become close friends over the years. That was much more important than joining her in Slytherin, and she was glad to see him so happy. Besides, while she had a feeling Harry would succeed in Slytherin, she knew he would do much better in Gryffindor. Sure enough, when Ron made his way up to the hat he was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. The feast appeared before them, and Izzy enjoyed catching up with her housemates.

It felt like minutes later, but it was really hours when the first years were being shown the dungeons. Izzy knew that the Prefect for her house was going to take the first years the long way, in part of make sure that the older students had time to get to the dungeons before it was crawling with gaping-mouthed first years, but also in part to see if they would be able to survive the rougher trek. They would learn the easier ways with time, but it was a good hazing of sorts.

Izzy was sitting in an armchair well after the first years had made it in when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up from the book she was reading, a blank look on her face. "Can I help you?" The blond boy stared at her, his grey eyes showing his confusion. She assumed he had anticipated a different response, not a blank faced stare. Malfoy, she remembered the name that has come up during the sorting and the conversation. She did not, however, let him know that. She gave him a confused look, although it was more an act than true confusion. She was confused as to what his motivation was in talking to her. She had a feeling he was talking to her because of who she was.

"I came here to talk to you."

Izzy tilted her head, black hair sliding to fall against her shoulder. "Okay."

There was a moment she was certain the younger boy's jaw was going to drop. He stuck his nose in the hair, regaining his composure. _Kind of_.

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" Malfoy had a slight pout, she noticed, but one she didn't feel suited him. It sparked the urge to be extra snarky with him.

"You'd think the confused look and blank stare would have answered that for you." Izzy stood from her seat, patted him on the head, and left him gaping after her much like a fish as she went up to the girls dorm. Elare followed behind her, hiding the smile that threatened her lips until they made it to the beds. Izzy sat crossed legged on Elare's bed, stretching her arms above her head. She knew that the girl wouldn't be going to sleep for a while. Elare suffered a particularly horrible bout of insomnia. It was even worse the first few nights back at Hogwarts, and Izzy had taken to staying up with her over the years. It made the mornings horrible, but she would do a lot for that girl.

"That was mean, Izzy. I think you actually hurt his feelings." Elare took the spot across from Isla and shut the curtains around her bed. Izzy pulled out her wand and cast a silencing charm, per usual.

"It isn't a lie. I know his name, but I don't know who he is." Izzy began to braid her hair, pulling it from her face. Elare shook her head.

"He's your second cousin. I told you that." Elare shot Izzy a look when Izzy opened her mouth, before shutting it and letting Elare continue. "Your father is cousins with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. I can't believe he didn't tell you any of this."

"I can. He hates his family. He was nervous when he found out I was around Tonks, but he's repaired that relationship considering Andromeda is even more of an outcast than he was. We have dinners over the summer, they're in touch." Izzy finished the braid, flipping it over her shoulder. She stared at Elare's slack jaw, frowning. "What?"

"Andromeda is her _sister_ , how has this never been mentioned before?" Elare stuttered, disbelief clearly showing through her eyes. Surely Izzy was playing a game, jesting with her? Isla looked uncomfortable.

"My family dynamics are rough." She shot Elare an annoyed glance, "and I'm actually bothered by the fact that you know more than I do… Neither my father nor Aunt Andromeda talk about anyone else in the family much. It hurts Andromeda and my father is still too angry. I swear, even though I'm a pureblood we don't talk about it. It's almost like a curse word in our house, one that my father actually cares if I use."

There was a tense moment between the girls, and Elare was forced to think about the strange dynamics were for Isla. How being the daughter of a cast off in the pureblood world may affect her. Her father had always seemed so cheerful, so happy and Elare honestly never thought about it. Her parents allowed her to be around Izzy because she was a pureblood Slytherin, and they overlooked her father. But hadn't she heard her father talk down about Sirius? Why would Sirius talk to his daughter about a family that disowned him. The family that cast him out. Sirius seemed the type to hold onto that anger, that hatred. While Elare had never met Andromeda, she had spoken to both Tonks and Izzy. Andromeda seemed like a gentle soul, and the idea that she wouldn't talk about a family she likely loved as it was too painful didn't seem too strange. Elare studied her friend, wondering how she sorted through life as calmly as she did.

"Exploding snaps?"

SiriouslyCurious: So I'm still working on the next chapter. Opps. Life haha. Give me the motivations yes? Review, follow, favorite, ect. Even negative things are thoughts and ways to improve!

Also, I started a pintrest board for this story. A link may end up appearing if anyone is interested. PMs are always a good way to let me know, too.

Writing Prompt: "you really have no clue who i am" "You'd think the confused look and blank stare would have answered that for you"


	6. Chapter 5

SiriouslyCurious: A/N at end just warning this is unedited rawness.

* * *

Izzy groaned, ducking her head under the covers and letting out a soft whining noise. It had been well over a week since the term had started, and you would think that she would be more used to this by now. She wasn't. All the dark haired girl wanted to do was to stay under the covers, safe and warm away from all the madness that existed right outside of four poster frame.

"Isla Alya Black, if you do not get out of bed this instant we will be late to-oof!" Elare's voice was suddenly cut off as Izzy threw a pillow at her face. Why did she have to share her full name with Elare? Well, in her own defense she hadn't, her father had. Izzy internally set a clock to do something about that.

"Shut. Up. Elare." Izzy all but growled, rolling herself off the bed and onto the floor. She was almost certain somewhere in the room someone scoffed and said "graceful," but she was too tired to care. Instead she fumbled her away out of her mass of tangled blankets and into the washroom. Izzy liked sleep, and she hated being woken up.

"Here I am trying to make sure you get a wholesome breakfast-" Izzy snorted at Elare's words as she brushed her teeth, shooting the other girl with a hard glare. "Okay, so I saved you a bagel. Now I'm just trying to make sure you make it to class….okay okay. I don't want to have a new potions partner."

Izzy spit out the toothpaste, grinning a bit as she started to wake up. It was true, while Elare partly cared to have Izzy be on time most of the fuss was because Izzy and Elare always sat together to be paired together. Elare didn't want to risk that, not that Izzy was excellent at potions but because Elare didn't do well with other people. She liked who she liked, and she thoughts a lot of others were stupid. Izzy had tried to have a conversation with her about it, but had failed. Elare liked things the way she liked them and certain patterns she wasn't up for changing. Potions just happened to be one. Elare went off on some tangent as if she could sense the other girl's thoughts, but Izzy focused on changing her clothes so they could go. Pulling her hair back into a messy bun, she gave Elare an annoyed look. She stopped her rant, huffing and leading Izzy out of the dorms once she realized that the other girl wasn't paying attention.

"Honestly Black, why are we friends? If you aren't going to listen to my endless tyraids about the uselessness of other people, why do I keep you around?" Elare began as they made their ways through the halls. Izzy opened her mouth to respond when she was hit by a smaller frame. She tumbled to the floor along with the other student. Her bag slapped painfully against her legs on the way down, forming what she was sure was a bruise, while one of the other student's books narrowly missed her face. As she regained what composure she could whilst laying sprawled out on the floor, she noted that a familiar head of slicked back blonde hair was also laying on the floor across from her. She narrowed her eyes at him, while he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unsure of what to say when he realized who he had a collision with. She'd heard on more than one occasion, what she and Elare was dubbing the Malfoy catch phrase, "my father will hear about this." She was certain that was what was going to come out of the first year's mouth, but as instead he seemed to think better.

"Oye, Black, you alright there?" Elare nervously shuffled from foot to foot, unsure of how to proceed. She knew that this was uncomfortable territory for her friend, but she didn't know what to do. She was sure Izzy didn't want her outing her nerves to Malfoy, but she wasn't sure that she would be fine without Elare's support.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go on ahead to class, suddenly I'm not feeling well. Malfoy will accompany me to the hospital wing." Izzy stated, giving her friend a look. An unspoken conversation before Elare turned on her heels and headed to their class.

"I was on my way to class when-" Draco began, but Izzy shot him a piercing look. Her grey eyes boring into him.

"You rudely bumped into me and made a poor defenseless girl like me tumble to the ground? Obviously you can walk me to the hospital wing, Malfoy, or are you not a proper gentleman?" Her words shut him up instantly, him wanting to defend himself that he was _too_ a gentleman, but not wanting to sound like a whiny child. As both students made their way to their feet, Izzy handed him a stray book that had fallen. "Bags work much better, you know."

Draco stared at the girl, her hand outstretched towards him with his fallen Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Uncertainty clinging to his being, Draco took the book and quickly tucked it under his arm before he and Izzy began their trek up to the hospital wing. Neither knew what to say, internally Izzy began to question her choice in judgement while Draco simply was nervous while trying to pretend that he was fine. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between them, and as Draco began to wonder how he could escape the situation Izzy spoke again.

"I lied." The blond turned his head to look at the girl who was speaking, and yet she kept her eyes full ahead as they walked. "I knew who you were that night. Sort of. Elare, the girl that was with me, had told me that we're related. Cousins, was it?"

"Second cousins." He was quick to supply the words before a blush overtook his cheeks and he cleared his throat. She pretended not to notice, a twist of a smile playing at her lips. He was trying so hard to pretend he didn't care, and yet she could tell from the little slip he did.

"Yes, second cousins. Funny, considering my father never spoke of you or your mother, Narcissa. I wrote home the next day, asking my father about it. It was a very uncomfortable message with one very clear message: stay away from that boy." She snuck a glance at him from the corner of her eye. There was a slight change to his shoulders, but she commended the elven year old. His mask was in place, as she imagined it had to be. She could image that it was expected of him to act a certain way, to be held to higher standards for being a pureblood. It struck her how so different their lives were. He was expected to act a certain way, think the same as those before him all because he was a pureblood. While she was expected to think the opposite, that blood status meant nothing and it was practically shameful that she was pureblood. She didn't miss the duality of that statement, nor how sad it really was. For both of them, but especially for Draco. "In theory I shouldn't even speak to you, and this is just a courtesy since we are in the same house and likely to continue to run into each other."

Izzy wondered just how painfully engrossed in his own thoughts Draco was to not notice she hadn't been leading them to the hospital wing. There was a slight crease to his forehead as a frown was on his face. She was certain it hadn't been there before, and she had full awareness that it was likely due to the conversation. Of course if she went purely off the knowledge her father had provided her with than that wasn't possible. Malfoys were a strange breed of wizards who didn't feel emotions like the rest. There was those that were right and everyone else, and to them if you weren't with them you were trash. There were more things that her father had told her about the Malfoys as he encouraged her to "run the opposite direction," but there was an overarching theme that Izzy noticed when reading that letter.

Her father was hurt.

Izzy didn't know what had happened to his father throughout his childhood. Occasionally she would stumble upon something or he would accidently let something slip. Whatever had happened she knew that her father's childhood was not a good one, at least not the parts without Uncle James. She was learning that around certain views her father was jaded. With good reason she was sure, but that didn't make him _right._ It was an uncomfortable feeling because Izzy loved her father more than anyone else in the world. He was her only living parent and they had been through so much. She knew without any shred of doubt that she was her father's everything, and he loved her more than she would ever know. She knew these things, but that did not change the fact her father was human. A human that had been hurt, and Izzy knew that when she was hurt she didn't like to talk to the people who had hurt her. She knew she could be downright vindictive and hateful, so she could only image how her father must feel considering how much worse it must have been for him. She had made a decision when she'd gotten that letter, the words blurring through her eyes as she read word after word, that at the end of the day she was her own person.

"It's a good thing I don't like people telling me what to do." Izzy stopped in front of a classroom, causing Draco to follow suite and state at her. His eyes widened in confusion as he tried to grasp what she was saying. "I imagine it is awfully exhausting to be the perfect person all the time. When you get tired and need a break come find me, would you? I know all the best hiding spots. We are cousins after all."

Izzy began to walk off, leaving a confused Draco in her wake. He couldn't form the words to say to her, unsure of what had just happened. After a few steps Izzy stopped, turning back to look at him with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry, _second cousins._ "

* * *

"How did you talk me into this, Wood?" Izzy let out a huff as she made her way up the stairs with Oliver towards Diviatation class. She and Oliver were the only ones who had opted to take the class and honestly it had been a struggle for Oliver to talk her into it. The class had become available in the group's third year and had been met with many emotions. Percy had downright refused to take it, claiming it didn't count as a real class and there was nothing to learn from it. Elare had been skeptical, but had been talked into it for a year. Oliver simply took it thinking it would be an easy grade to maintain so he could ensure all of his classes were a high grade to stay on the quidditch team. Izzy had simply been swayed by Oliver and Elare's words, agreeing but not truly caring.

Professor Trelawney had practically had a field day when she'd met Isla, one that left Elare and Oliver snickering into their hands. Professor Trelawney had gotten to her name on the roster and had stopped, her large eyes examining the students in awe to see who had responded to the call of "Black, Isla." After zooming in on the girl, she had promptly gone off on a speech about how excited she was to have the girl in her class and how, given who her mother was, she was certain Isla would do great things.

It was the most uncomfortable fifteen minutes of her life.

Izzy was in a strange situation when it came to her mother. She didn't have many memories of her, she being so small when her mother had died. She remembered her being warm, a happy woman that she loved spending time with. She knew her mother had loved her more than life itself, and she knew that she had been sick. She remembered her mother passing out or getting frequent nosebleeds. A month before her mother had died Izzy remembered both of them moving in with Sirius because of how weak her mother had gotten. She couldn't remember what illness plagued her mother, nor was it a topic her father was willing to talk about. It was odd, considering the fact he hadn't been in love with her. Still, her mother was practically a taboo subject in her home, at least to a point. Anything regarding her illness, and strangely enough, anything regarding her involvement in the wizarding war. That had always confused Izzy. Wouldn't they want to talk about it? Her mother had, after all, been a major help to ending The Dark Lord and saving Lily and James. Yet no one was willing to talk to her about it. All that Izzy had were the millions of rumors about her mother's involvement, no one truly knowing which was true. It seemed what her mother had done for The Order had been their best kept secret, and continued to be so now. Izzy never told anyone how much this bothered her, but she had a sneaking suspicion Uncle Remus knew considering how pained he looked when Sirius would shut down his attempts to sneak her information.

It didn't take much to figure out that on the first day of Divination back in third year that Professor Trelawney had assumed that her mother had been a seer, as that had been one of the million theories running around. At the time it had felt as believable to Izzy as the idea that her mother had initially been a secret agent working for Voldemort himself, or perhaps the one that her mother had made a deal with death and that was why she had died so early. Izzy had learned long ago to ignore the rumors, and she had been frustrated when it seemed her professor would force one into her face. That frustration had turned into an uncomfortable feeling when she started to notice that some of the things she predicted came true. She'd thought it was dumb luck until they had begun on a dream diary and Izzy noticed that a great number of her dreams came to life. Especially the bad things. She'd always had that strange sense of deja vu, but her father had always laughed it off with her when she brought it up. She thought it was normal, but she had started to question how normal it truly was. This realization couple with how absolutely uncomfortable her father became when he found out she was taking the class made her incredibly uncomfortable. The truth was it made her uncomfortable enough that she confided in no one of her dreams and the alarming amount of proper predictions she made. Not her Elare, not Aunt Lily, and especially not her father. About halfway through the year she stopped trying and started to just write down random things that made sense, realizing that Professor Trelawney was going to pass her regardless of what she wrote.

Fourth year she'd initially had no intentions of taking it, but Oliver had talked her into it. It appeared that due to their closeness in the class Oliver was able to pass as well, but no one else was willing to take it with him. Izzy had been talked into it again for fifth year, and now was regretting it as she felt the familiar bubble of regret and nerves as they made their way to class.

"You enjoy playing against me on the quidditch team and know I might possibly just struggle without such an easy grade booster, with your help of course." Oliver flashed Izzy a grin, causing the girl to roll her eyes. Oliver had played a very good game a guilt when he had initially asked her to take the class again. She had caved, and that's how they were now well into the class. Both having received high marks on all of their assignments, of course.

"There were a million ways you could have spun that and you chose quidditch? Are you insane, Wood?" The answer was yes, she already knew, but she didn't want to just point it out to him. The fifteen-year-old was crazy about quidditch, so much so that she wondered if anything else truly went on in his head. He had nearly stopped being friends with her when she had joined the Slytherin quidditch team, and honestly had hadn't exactly missed the oddness that was between the two of them since he had become the captain of the Gryffindor team. She just chose not to comment on it. Perhaps she would have if Oliver had been doing so out of spite or anger, but it was clear that he was simply confused on how to treat her. He was so bent on the idea of equality and the team winning that Izzy knew he didn't even realize he was doing it. Sure, Oliver could be a tosser at times, but he was fiercely loyal. Izzy often felt she threatened his loyalty to quidditch, and she wasn't sure which loyalty would win if she had to compete with that.

"I don't understand. I really did ask you so that I could keep my grades up for quidditch." Oliver gave her a confused look as he stopped on the stairs, causing Izzy to stop as well. Oliver's confusion was plain to see on his face as he tried to see where his flaw was. In his mind he was being honest, he had asked Izzy to be in the class with him so that he could have one easy class. Where Oliver was dedicated to quidditch, it wasn't the only thing he was competitive about. In truth Oliver was a bit competitive about everything, including grades. If Oliver wasn't breaking his body with his quidditch routine, he was often found tucked away studying to at least fall directly behind Percy, or Izzy in the classes the four of them shared. It was equally frustrating and endearing to Izzy, and another secret she kept to herself.

As her eyes swept over the fifteen-year-old boy, she felt an all too familiar bubble of nerves rest in her stomach. Oliver had changed in the past year as well, having gone from the slimmer child boy to a burlier one. He wasn't overwhelmingly bulky, but there were still defined muscles. With as much as he practiced for quidditch it truly wasn't a question as to how they had formed. Oliver's dark eyes searched her own as she inspected him. It wasn't a new idea, really, she had begun to realize strange feelings bubbled up around Oliver at the start of the year, and although Elare had been giving her odd looks, neither of them had broached the topic yet.

"You know, Oliver," Izzy stated, licking her suddenly dry lips. "You gotta stop doing that."

"What?" Oliver's accent spiked when he was confused, and Izzy couldn't help but lean in his direction.

"Doing things that make me want to kiss you." The words left her lips before she could truly realize what she had said, and Izzy held her breath. Oliver opened his mouth to respond when the two were interrupted by a student coming down from the staircase.

"Oye, Black, Wood, great news. Divination is cancelled." The Hufflepuff cast a grin at the two, who's attention had shifted from each other to what had suddenly interrupted them. Noticing how close the two were standing the fifth year hufflepuff boy's smile dropped frowning. "Blimey, am I interrupting something?"

Before Izzy had a chance to wave it off, feeling a wave of nerves and slightly nauseous, Oliver grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

Oliver kept his grip on Izzy as he took the stairs two at a time, and Izzy struggled to keep up with him. She had never truly noticed a height difference between the two. Of course it had never felt like Oliver was running while dragging her down the stairs before, so perhaps she hadn't had a good reason to notice. To make matters worse she began to wonder if perhaps her open admission had been much worse than her mind was replaying it in her head. Merlin, what was he going to do? Why couldn't he say anything? Where were they even going?

"Oliver," Izzy tried speaking calmly, but when she got no response she tried a bit louder. "Oliver."

Either he hadn't heard her or he was flatly ignoring her. Izzy didn't like the thought of either, nor did she like the way he was so lost in dragging her who knows where that she was certain he wasn't aware of just how hard he was pulling her.

"Wood!" Izzy yanked her arm free, and in that moment Oliver seemed to regain whatever sense he had. He stared at her, opening his mouth and shutting it promptly. Izzy noted dryly that she seemed to be having that effect on people lately, rendering them speechless. "Where are we going? It was a silly comment, honestly I feel like you should know me well enough by now to know that I-"

"Did you mean it?" Oliver didn't give her a chance to finish her explanation. An explanation that she fully intended to play off her accidental admission by saying she was joking. Was she? She didn't think so. Izzy had began to notice that she got a different sort of feeling when she was around Oliver than when she was around Percy. There was much more excitement, a flutter of nerves. It wasn't as deeply felt as some of the crushes other girls in her dorm explained their feelings, nor as dramatic as she felt in books. She thought, perhaps, that it was something she could shove down and go on about life as normal. It had been her intention, but she'd had a lapse in character when staring at his form, and had accidently opened her mouth. Why wasn't he letting her brush it off in typical Izzy fashion? Instead he was staring at her so intently, taking in what felt like every feature, that she didn't feel like she could lie to him.

"What if I did? Would it matter, or would we just forget it was said?" She kept her eyes on his, and Oliver looked troubled. She expected him to turn her down, to make it uncomfortable. She was fully prepared to tell him that it was fine and they would be fine.

"Not here." Oliver looked around, noticing a few students still in the hall. Izzy blinked, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was looking to talk to you without so many ears around, love. I thought you'd realized that was why I was taking you to the quidditch pitch. No one should be there right now and-" Izzy cut Oliver off with a huff.

"Of course you were. Come on, then." She didn't give him time to protest, grabbing his hand and leading him down the hallway nearest them. She took a few turns before turning up to a portrait of an older man. He appeared half blind and his hair was greying, what little there was of it. With how little he was moving it was easy to mistake it for a muggle portrait, and in truth it blended in a bit with the wall around it. Izzy let go of Oliver's hand and gave the portrait a bow. The portrait didn't move.

"Good afternoon brave sir, might I trouble you to allow us to pass?" Again there was no response, and Oliver opened his mouth to protest.

"Izzy, I don't think-" Yet as he began to speak, the portrait swung open and revealed a hidden hallway. "Blimey, how did you find this?"

Izzy had drawn to full stature as she turned to Oliver with a grin. "I am Sirius Black's daughter, after all."

The two teens walked down the hallway, Oliver following Izzy as the hallway got more narrow and dark. Just as Oliver thought to raise his concerns she voiced they were almost there. The hallway broke, finally, revealing a large circular room that stole Oliver's breath. It was fantastic, a replica of the night sky drifted around them despite it being midday. If Oliver hadn't been sure of where they were, he would have been sure they were in the sky itself.

"Now then, there are no ears. No possibility of ears, no one is around." Izzy tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. Oliver was still distracted by the room, and Izzy tried to sweep away her nerves that just wanted an answer for Oliver.

"Are those… are those couches?" Oliver was still inspecting the room as he walked over to two fluffy blocks that looked like stuffing floating in the air. They resembled clouds in the sky, and Oliver made his way over to touch them. There were a few scattered across the room in various sizes. His hands made contact and Izzy smiled at the shocked look on his face. She knew just how soft they were, and when you actually sat in one if felt as though you were sitting on the softest of silks. The way it curved around her body, Izzy had spent many a nights sneaking here to study since she had discovered it.

"It is a nice play to study. Even better when your sore after quidditch. Whatever these are made of help with the aches in a way that regular couches don't." She walked in front of one of the cloud chairs, running her fingers across the top. Oliver turned his attention to her, seeming to waver for a moment.

"Izzy...I….we.." He began to struggle with his words, as if uncertain how to string them together.

"Jeez, Oliver, just turn a girl down would you? That way we can go back to normal." Izzy joked, a grin to her lips. She pretended like it didn't hurt her. It did, but not as much as if she allowed herself to dwell on this new crush. She was sure she would have more and she did not feel things so strongly towards Oliver that it felt as though it would be impossible for them to continue to be friends as normal. Why wouldn't he just let her play off her words as a joke?

"Honestly, you know how I am. I'm surprised by how serious you are taking-mpph!" Izzy was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. As her attention had been drawn to playing with a chair, she had missed Oliver coming closer to her until he had been close enough to pull her to him and press his lips to hers.

Confusion swept over Izzy, before she found herself kissing back. She'd never kissed anyone, but now that she felt Oliver's lips on her own she wondered why not. A warmth swept over her bones as her body seemed to crave his, leaning into him as he pulled her closer. Just as she felt as had the hang of what was going on, Oliver pulled back from the kiss. Running a hand through his hair he looked at her.

"We can't do this. I'm sorry, love." Izzy tried to put the pieces together as she heard Oliver's words. Before she could comment on what he had said, he had turned and taken large strides back down the hallway they had just come from. Running her fingers across her lips Izzy stared after Oliver, a wave of confusion and hurt settling into her body and soul.

What had just happened?

* * *

SiriouslyCurious: So I have feelings about the second half of this chapter. Not my favorite, not sure I like it.

Review, follow, ect. You know the drill loves 3


	7. Chapter 6

"Elare." Izzy had been looking for her best friend since she'd finally dragged herself from the room. Her mind was confused, she felt lost, and her feelings hurt a lot more than she wanted to admit. She was aware that part of the reason it took her so long to leave was because her pride had been hurt, and she wasn't ready to admit what had happened. Eventually she knew she had to leave, and she knew it would be better her best friend find out from her instead of anyone else in case someone found out. Elare would never forgive her. It wasn't until dinner that Izzy finally found Elare.

"Have a seat, Izzy. Dinner looks amazing." Elare flashed Izzy a grin, before it fell as she took in the girl's appearance. "What happened?"

"Actually, about that. Can you grab some things and we go talk in the common room while no one else is there?" Izzy appeared nervous, something though uncommon was becoming more common by the minute. Elare huffed and made no motion to move. Izzy let out a frustrated huff. "I went into that room we found today..."

The words were whispered, and yet Elare simply scooped a bit of mashed potatoes onto her plate. What Izzy was saying didn't seem to match her demeanor, and Elare was too hungry to find out why. "Sorry if I'm not reacting to this news with appropriate excitement, I'm really hungry. Besides, you go to that room like once a week."

"I went with Oliver." Izzy tried again, biting her bottom lip. Elare added corn to her plate, uninterested. "I kissed Oliver."

There was a clatter as the plate that Elare had been holding fell onto the table, her hold having slipped. A few students turned to look at her and Elare sneered at them. "Mind your own bloody business, the lot of you."

Elare stuffed a few rolls into a napkin before standing from the table. "Common room, now."

Izzy let out a breath of air, glad that her friend was finally understanding the gravity of the situation. Although there was a strange twinge in her heart as she said the words outloud for the first time. Actually, she fumed as an anger set in. She hadn't kissed Oliver. _He_ had kissed her, not the other way around. She had tried to save their friendship, but it was _him_ who was the coward. She was so quick to take the blame, but who was really at fault here? She'd said the initial words, sure, but he had been the one who had swooped in and acted on them. Then he had run away like a bloody coward. Wasn't he supposed to be the Gryffindor? Weren't they supposed to be brave? Not run off after doing some bold action? She thought of her father, uncle James, aunt Lily, and uncle Remus. Weren't they brave? Would they have done something like this in their years at Hogwarts, or would they have been braver? She huffed, realizing that they had finally made it to the common room whilst she had gotten lost in her own tirade.

Elare, quite literally, pulled Izzy into the common room, looking around and seeing that it wasn't completely empty, Elare pushed Izzy up the stairs and into the girl's dorm. Thankfully their room was empty. Izzy made a sound of protest when Elare set herself and her and her dinner rolls on Izzy's bed, knowing the crumb trail that would be left, but let it go. She was, after all, about to listen to all of her problems. Elare took a bite of a roll, leaving Izzy cringing at the crumbs she could see fall onto her bed. Elare stared at her expectantly, and Izzy sat down before doing another scope around the room. "It isn't that big of a story."

Elare snorted, swallowing what was in her mouth before raising a brow. "Hardly. We hadn't even discussed you liking Oliver and now you've done and kissed him."

"Well, he kissed me." Izzy felt heat rise to her cheeks as she turned her eyes to the ground. Why was this so embarrassing? Elare tapped her on the head, causing Izzy to look up.

"I mean, I had wondered. What with your _Oliver won't talk to me since I joined the quidditch team._ Oliver being the first person you hug when we all meet up,-"

"I see Percy before I see you guys!" Izzy attempted to defend herself.

" _Did Oliver get fit over the summer?"_ Elare did her best mock Izzy voice, which was a high pitched annoying thing. Izzy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well the stupid prat kissed me, told me we couldn't do "this" and then left me standing there looking like an idiot." Izzy spoke quickly, causing Elare to see red. Izzy was her best friend, and even though Oliver was a friend he didn't match up to Izzy. He meant nothing in comparison to her. Elare saw nothing but red for a moment.

"I'll kill him." Elare stood, her food tumbling to the ground. Izzy quickly shot to her own feet. If her friend was willing to let food touch the ground she was serious and Izzy had to worry what Elare would do to the unsuspecting boy. While he deserved it, it didn't mean that she wanted anything to happen to him. Elare was rarely one to get quick tempered or upset, but when she did it was down right dangerous. No doubt the wheels were turning in her head on who she could call up to help squash the boy in an altogether horribly publicly humiliating way. Elare didn't do reverge in halves, it was either soul crushing or she didn't put forth any effort. Izzy could only imagine what her friend would do to him for what he had done.

"Elare, it isn't worth it. Let me talk to him, please?" Izzy felt so outside of her comfort zone right now. She didn't want to a fight to break out between friends, but she also had no idea what to do about her feelings right now. She wasn't normally caught off guard, and she couldn't help but protect Oliver despite what he had done. It had been the four of them for the longest, she owed him the chance to explain. He owed her the explanation.

Elare stared Izzy down, frowning deepening. She wanted nothing more than to tell Izzy that she wasn't thinking clearly and that it was her feelings for Oliver getting in the way of things. She couldn't, though, not when Izzy looked at her with those blue eyes and that pout. Merlin, Elare was relatively sure Izzy could take over the world if she really wanted to, and even more sure the girl was aware. Even as her best friend Elare wasn't capable of bending to those eyes. Letting out a huff, Elare threw herself back onto Izzy's bed. "At least tell me the kiss was worth it."

* * *

It felt like pure Hell for Izzy. For the past two week she had spent her time trying to talk to Oliver, who appeared to avoid her like she had dragon pox. It wasn't even subtle after the first week, she had been walking down the hall when Oliver had seen her. She'd tried to be as quiet as possible, but those keen Keeper eyes had spotted her form and stopped before immediately turning in the opposite direction. Izzy had never been flat out ignored before and she wasn't handling it the best. She was about to give in and let Elare prank Oliver just as she had wanted to. This was surely becoming too much. If he was going to be this childish, than she should have resorted to the same. Even as the thought ran through her head, she knew it was wrong. She was better than that, better than this foolishness. She let out a sigh, raking her hands through her dark hair that was free around her shoulders. She didn't remember being so mopey before all of this happened, when she did she sudden become so dull and boring?

"Must you sigh like that?" A small voice spoke beside her, and Izzy turned to look at the blond haired boy. She flicked his forehead.

"Respect your elders, Malfoy." Izzy reached out and flicked the boy on the forehead. Izzy had almost forgotten the fact that she was sitting in the back of the library with Draco. It serves two purposes, one being she helped him study in between her own studying, and two she got to know the real boy. Not the one that was warped and twisted by his father's rules and family expectations, but the one that was purely him. She hadn't figured him out, but this weekly study sessions were helping her realize he was just a kid who wanted people to like him. Draco sneered at her, something she was learning was an automatic reflux at times, so Izzy reached out and flicked him again.

"Would you stop that!" Draco brushed her hands away from his forehead, glaring harshly at her with a bit of a pout. Izzy pointed to the charms work he was working on.

"You got that wrong. Try again." Izzy watched as the eleven year old looked down at his paper before shoving his nose back into the charms book he was reading. Izzy propped her arm against the table and rested her chin in her hand. She tried to focus on the words written in her transfiguration book, but it all seemed to blur together into nonsense. Why was she so frustrated, why was he being so childish? Why couldn't she concentrate? She let out an annoyed huff again.

"Is this right?" Izzy made a soft 'hmm' sound, turning her attention back to her cousin, looking over his work. She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, you got it. Good job." Izzy couldn't help the pang that came when she saw just how happy Draco looked at the praise. She wondered what he had to do at home to get the same praise. Was it freely given or was it hard to achieve? She ruffled Draco's hair, grinning when he made sounds of protest due to her "messing up" the slicked up mess. Despite his protests there was a soft smile on her lips. There was a loud 'thump' sound, one followed by various books falling to the floor. Both Draco's and Izzy's eyes turned to where the sound had come from, only to see the recent source of Izzy's sighing standing before them looking like a kid who had his hand caught in the cookie jar. Izzy stared at the quidditch player, his brown eyes wide and staring at her. Oliver backed away, bumping into more books on the way, and turned and all but ran out of the library. Draco looked at Izzy with a curious gaze.

"I thought you and the Gryffindor bloke were friends." Izzy narrowed her eyes as she barely registered Draco's words. He was right, she thought so too. Izzy jumped up, leaving her stuff behind as she took after Oliver. She may be confused about she and Oliver's friendship status, but she knew for a fact that she was still faster than Oliver. She hoped Draco would grab her things, but that thought was the least concern on her mind. She made her way into the hallway before catching sight of a familiar brown haired. Izzy normally wasn't one for the brash roughness, but she was tired of being ignored.

'Oie! Oliver!" The girl could feel her jaw drop in disbelief when Oliver flat out ignored her. This had gone on far too much, and it was getting a bit ridiculous. He had kissed her. He had ran off on her. He owed her answers, not the other way around! He didn't get to go pretending he was the hurt one in all of this, not when Izzy's heart twisted in such a painful manner each and every time Oliver did this. They were friends, didn't that mean anything to the Gryffindor? Weren't they supposed to be the most loyal of the bunch? Instead, Izzy watched as Oliver sped up to get away from her. She narrowed her blue eyes. Well, she was her father's daughter after all.

Oliver was only aware that Izzy was running after him, literally, when someone had shouted at him to watch out. He turned his gaze backwards in enough time to register he needed to sprint down the halls or he was going to get caught. He himself wasn't sure when things had gotten so dramatic between them, but he knew he wasn't ready for whatever conversation he and Izzy needed to have. He knew it was cowardly of him, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. So he did the first thing his brain registered, and he ran too. Straight to the quidditch pitch.

Even he had to realize it was a funny site, Oliver full force running with Izzy right behind him. He hated to admit it, but the girl was fast. Had she always been that fast, or had she been practicing? Oliver himself ran a solid three miles every morning, pushing himself to be faster and faster. Surely Izzy wasn't that much faster than him, right? Yet, as he kept looking behind him he noticed she was gaining ground. Not truly worried, he propelled himself down a set of stairs, jumping over a few steps and gaining some ground.

He hadn't meant to ignore her, not really, but things had progressed in his mind so much since he had kissed her. Oliver could always remember wanting to show off more for her, wanting to prove he was better at everything than her, but he had always chalked that up to his natural need to be the best. Izzy offered him a true challenge, in both grades and in sports. Sure, it was one thing when Percy beat Oliver at grades, but Percy was so narrow mindedly focused on those grades that it was like walking in with a handicap. Izzy was like him, though, equally involved with quidditch and with grades that it sparked him. He wanted to prove that he could be the best, that he could be do both even better than she could. It was part of why he'd been so upset when she'd joined the quidditch team, only a part. He needed to show her how great he was, he needed her to look up to him. She needed to see him as great, but he hadn't realized why that was until she'd joked about kissing him. He'd realized in that moment that he desperately wanted her to see him as the best so he could charm her over. He'd reacted on emotions. She'd led him to that room and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. She was so beautiful, and he had every intention of shutting her down, but instead of logical side shut down and he'd kissed her.

He'd replayed that kiss over and over in his head, she showed up in his dreams. Sometimes they did more than kiss, and he'd get embarrassing when Percy shot him knowing looks in the morning. It was embarrassing, and he avoided Izzy like the plague because he had no idea how to be around her anymore. There was a part of him that wanted to talk to her about everything, but the other part of him was worried if he was around her he wouldn't be able to think straight. That he would try and talk to her about the kiss, about their friendship, but that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. So he had done the next best thing, he had avoided her entirely and had pushed himself in quidditch.

There was a part of Oliver that hated himself for his thoughts. As much as avoiding Izzy had been about his own actions, he had to think about what would happen if he hadn't. The risk that if they talked and she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her and what that would mean for her. She was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. The quidditch rivalry was intense and he worried for her. Even more now that was quidditch captain. Oliver was almost certain that Flint, Slytherin's captain, had a thing for Izzy as well. How could he not? How could anyone not? Izzy was kind, beautiful, clever, and skilled. What would happen for Izzy if she was suddenly dating Oliver? She would be unintentionally turning Flint down for Oliver. The Gryffindor vs Slytherin rivalry was legend in quidditch in Hogwarts. What would Flint do if Izzy and he became a thing? Would she be able to stay on the team? Would Flint make her life hell? It wasn't something that he was willing to risk, not knowing how much quidditch meant to Izzy.

Oliver felt his feet his the quidditch pitch moments before he felt his body hit the ground. Oliver was only aware of the fact that Izzy had tackled him to the ground when they tumbled and she was straddling his waist, staring down at him. He could feel his own heartbeat in his chest as he tried to catch his breath from running. Izzy was panting down at him, the toll of having chased him obviously wearing on her as well.

"Oliver -I don't know your bloody middle name- Wood, I demand an answer." Izzy stared down at him, her grey-blue eyes piercing into his own. His mouth felt dry, and he found he couldn't find an answer. Oliver watched as the silence stretched between them and Izzy clenched her eyes shut, pushing her hands against his shoulders. "Damnit, Wood, why have you been avoiding me! I thought we were friends!"

Oliver felt the tears fall from Izzy's eyes onto his cheeks. His heart hurt and his stomach twisted. He'd never seen Izzy cry, and the fact that he knew he was the cause of it. Oliver reached up and used his thumb to brush away the tears from her eyes. Izzy slapped her hand away and opened her eyes to glare at him. If looks could kill he would be dead over, but Oliver knew Izzy well enough to look past the murderous glare to see the hurt flashing behind her eyes.

"Izzy…" Oliver began, and Izzy kept her glare at him. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry isn't an answer, Oliver!" Izzy huffed, leaning back and crossing her arms. Oliver felt Izzy begin to move off of him, mumbling about how it was all useless and about him being a coward. Oliver flipped them, pinning her down to prevent her from moving.

"You ask me a question, you've got to give me a chance to answer, love." Oliver brushed his fingers against her cheek, and he could feel the way she shuddered. He cleared his throat, his mind distracting him with their position and the way her wide eyes stared up at him. "Izzy, I like you-"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Izzy huffed, ignoring the annoyed look that Oliver gave her.

"-But we can't do this." Oliver finished, causing Izzy to groan rolling her eyes.

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand. Are you worried about our friendship, because we've been friends for years Oliver." Izzy stated, looking anywhere but at Oliver.

"I'm worried about what people may say." Oliver admitted, staring at her. Apparently what he said created an even worse reaction in Izzy, and she struggled underneath him to try and get free. He had a feeling that telling Izzy that he was worried how it would turn out for her would be even worse, her pride would get the better of her. He knew that Izzy was extremely proud and she wouldn't take it well. So he did the next thing he could think of and before Izzy could say anything he pressed his lips to hers against. She let out a noise of protest, before pressing her lips back against his. Oliver could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he forgot where they were or what they had even been doing. It was all focused on her, everything was her. He finally pulled back for air, and looked down at her. He would be the bad guy, even if it killed him. "Izzy, I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and your on the Slytherin team-"

Izzy opened her mouth to protest, but Oliver pressed his finger to her lips. "Can we keep this a secret for now, Love? Just me? So I can figure out how to avoid people talking?"

There was a silence that stretched on before Izzy sighed and nodded. Oliver let out a breath, resting his forehead against hers. He had expected a fight, had expected more from her. He was glad that she was giving in, at least for now. He wasn't sure how long it was last, but it would secure him sometime. At least, that's what he thought, before they both heard a pair of slow clapping.

"Well done, Mate-

"-Yeah Oliver. We didn't think you had it in you." Oliver and Izzy turned their heads to see the twins grinning ear to ear at them.

* * *

SiriouslyCurious: Ugh I fail guys. So in real life was really hard this week. I do plan on getting an update on Tuesday still! Wednesday at the latest.

Thank you everyone for the reviews/favorites/follows!

This chapter was very disorganized in writing so I can only hope it came out alright.

Word prompt: "Sorry I'm not reacting to this news with appropriate excitement, I'm really hungry."

Review/rate/follow


	8. Chapter 7

Oliver scrambled to pull himself off of Izzy and glared at the twins, his face flushed properly. Izzy took a moment to get up off the ground, at least letting herself seem less frazzled on the outside then she did on the inside. The truth was she didn't care, but Oliver did. That mattered, right? She still didn't understand Oliver, but she was willing to give it a chance for now. Not forever, but she knew how to be patient and let herself play the game. As long as she eventually won did it matter how they got there?

"Looks like you two-" Fred, Izzy was sure it was Fred, started speaking.

"-have found yourselves in-" George added, before both spoke at the same time. "Quite the compromising situation."

"I'd think that was practiced if I hadn't known you so long." Izzy grinned at the twins, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced at Oliver who still seemed to be having a moment. She wondered if his brain could take what was happening, and while her heart went out to him the process was altogether enjoyable to watch. "Merlin's breath, boys, I think you've broken him."

"If we broke him can we go in for the running then?" Fred asked, looping an arm around Izzy's shoulder. She hadn't realized how tall the twins were getting, and the fact bothered her more than it should have.

"The running for what, exactly?" Izzy tutted, crossing her arms.

"Your hand, of course." George looped his arm around her waist, and Izzy had to try and keep herself from laughing. She knew well enough that even though the two joked about it often, neither had any real interest in her. It was an ongoing joke from when they had been younger and she'd agreed she would marry them both. She obviously wasn't going to marry both of them, nor did she have any interest in either one of them aside from a fierce friendship where she considered them brothers. Izzy pulled herself from the twins grasp just as Oliver seemed to gather himself finally.

"You two can't tell anyone." Oliver's tone was much more serious than it needed to be. The twins shot each other a look before looking back at Oliver.

"About that mate-"

"Why not?"

Izzy settled in for the show. Oliver crossed his arms and leaned back, eyes narrowing at them. Popcorn would have been a nice addition to her life right now. Threatening people, it seemed, wasn't Oliver's strong point. Poor sod, he honestly was too nice. A bit thick at times, but rather nice all around. It was one of the reasons she enjoyed him so much.

"Extra laps! I will make you do extra laps in quidditch." Izzy walked up to Oliver and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good try." She turned to the twins, watched as George rose a brow in challenge. Izzy wiped invisible dust from her shirt. "Now then. You aren't going to say anything because Oliver asked you not to, and I'm respecting Oliver's dumb decision to keep this a secret. Need I remind you that while Oliver is a sweetheart, I am Sirius Black's daughter. If I can't think of something to do to you, which you already know is unlikely, I will recruit him for any payback I need done, of which he will take all responsibility for should the three of us get in trouble, or find a way to pin it on you two."

There were two sharp intakes of breath as the twins realized what she was saying. There had been a time, just once, that this tactic had been used against them. The three of them agreed never to speak of the specific incident, but there was an acknowledgement there. Izzy was Sirius's only child, his precious, fragile, vulnerable daughter. Sirius was more than willing to help Izzy if the situation was presented properly and she was some innocent victim in the situation. Not only would Sirius help plan something, but James and Remus as well. The twins knew well enough that it wasn't just three adults who happened to prank people in their time plotting against them, it was the legendary _Marauders_ plotting against them. The twins idolized them, and were not at a point where they could hope to win against them.

"You monster."

"You fiend"

"You play unfair." Izzy smiled innocently at them as they spoke. "Fine, we agree. We won't tell anyone-"

"For now."

Izzy glanced at Oliver as he let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but wonder why it was so important to him that no one talk. It wasn't as though she was a stranger to whispers about her. She didn't like it, nor did she like the uncomfortable feeling in her gut. Still, she would give him his time and see how it played out.

* * *

Christmas break came faster than Izzy had realized and it wasn't long before she and Harry were on the train back to their homes. It hit her with a pang that she hadn't really gotten to spend much time with the first year, and guilt hit her. Harry seemed to be alright with it, as the car ride was filled with prattle about Ron and their new friend Hermione and all the things that had happened. He told her the story about how he'd made it onto the quidditch team in his first year, probably about three times, and she didn't have the heart to tell him she'd heard it four times from Oliver before him. It was nice to catch up, and Izzy made it a point to make sure she spent more time with him when they returned to school.

At some point during the train ride Harry had fallen asleep and Izzy had let her thoughts wander to the situation between her and Oliver. Whatever ideals of what the two of them were had quickly been tested a week later when the first match of the season had happened. On top of that it had been Gryffindor vs Slytherin, and while Oliver had been in great spirits since Gryffindor had won, Izzy wasn't. It had been a while since Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor, and though she was proud of the Gryffindor team she was sad for having lost in the first place. Training had gotten more intense for both of them, and often times they would meet up in whatever secret place they had designated for the night and be too exhausted to do much. That didn't mean that they didn't do anything. They most certainly did, and while it hadn't been more than some intense make out sessions it didn't change the nerves Izzy had about their situation. It had been months since they had agreed to give them a go, and she didn't like that it was still a secret. Elare was livid, but every time Izzy tried to broach the subject with Oliver he found some way to change it. The one time she had gotten him to agree to talk about it, he'd managed to rope quidditch into his argument and she wasn't sure if she could see his logic or just thought he was insane. For all the patience Izzy had, she was starting to get tired of the whole ordeal. Worse than feeling tired she'd begun to realize she didn't feel wanted. She tried to shove that thought out of her head as fast as it came, but it lingered there in the depths when she had nothing else to think of.

It wasn't an unreasonable idea that the reason Oliver didn't want to go public was because there was something wrong with her. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Oliver wanted her, right? She looked at a sleeping Harry, not thrilled to be left alone with just her thoughts as they turned in a direction she wasn't sure she was prepared for. Izzy had always been a strong and confident, but what if it wasn't enough? What if it wasn't enough for Oliver? For anyone? What if at the end of the day she was just someone who was fun to pass the time with? Did Oliver just like her for her looks? If that was the case he wouldn't have been friends with her all these years. Right? The more she thought about it, maybe the two of them weren't even friends.

She'd always been closer to Percy and that was how she met Oliver after all. Oliver and she got along mostly because of quidditch, but what if there was nothing else there? What if at the end of the day she was just a pretty face who would put up with him? She felt tears well in her eyes as she tried to choke them back. She was Isla _Black_ for Merlin's sake! Blacks didn't cry over silly little romances! She wiped at her eyes in an attempt to make the tears stop, but her mind had picked up on the spiral and now that she had opened that box of insecurities she seemed to get lost in them. She realized, now, as she tried to keep her cries silent why Elare was so worried. This was what her friend was worried about, and she'd called the impending break down well before Izzy even realize the idea bothered her.

The train lurched to a stop and Izzy woke the still sleeping Harry. The boy, too thrilled to see his parents, missed the unmistakable redness to her eyes. It wasn't a look that went unnoticed by Sirius, however, as he and Lily shared a concerned look and he resolved to find out why his daughter looked so upset getting off the train.

* * *

Despite the fact that Izzy could go to Hogsmeade on her own at school, she and Sirius had a tradition that involved rushing to get presents the day before Christmas while Sirius cursed every person for being out doing the same thing. Izzy enjoyed the time with her father, and Sirius was just rubbish at picking out gifts without her. It was a fair trade. Today, Izzy noted, her father was in a particularly bad mood. He'd almost growled at people who'd bumped into him _three_ times and she was pretty sure she'd seen him debate turning into a dog just to bite them. After a morning of being pushed and shoved through muggle London, Sirius had finally yielded and decided the two of them needed to stop for ice cream. In the middle of winter. While it was snowing. Izzy wondered if he had acquired brain damage while she was at school.

"I'm not sure if you realize this but it's quite cold outside." Izzy wrapped her jacket closer to her as an added effect, which Sirius completely pretended not to notice.

"Well aware, darling." Sirius gave his daughter a side eyed glance while he carried all the bags. He was sure she'd promised to help this year.

"Ice cream is also rather cold, father." She tried again, a bit stiffly.

"So was that tone, and that word. Fu-ah-tha-er. Did we suddenly turn proper while I wasn't looking?" Sirius gave her a wide-eyed glance, as though suddenly fearful. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics and wondered idly who the older one was.

"Why are we eating _cold_ ice cream while it is _snowing_ and therefore _cold_." She crossed her arms as they reached the muggle ice cream shop. Not that she didn't love ice cream, she did, but this seemed a bit much.

"Come on, Izzy, don't be a spoil sport. It'll be fun, besides it's what we always do." He pouted at her, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"We only do that when we have to talk about something difficult." She froze, eyed widening as her mind jumped to the worst conclusions as to why he was taking her to get ice cream. Her father was good at a great many things but telling people bad news was not one of them. "Oh, Merlin, what's happened-"

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Sirius gave her a look that reminded Izzy that her father was not a playful classmate she could evade. Despite how well the two joked and how childish he could be, he had been raising Izzy for a long time now. At the end of the day he would be a parent when needed, much to the surprise to anyone who hadn't seen the growth in him. It wasn't a look she warranted often, but yet here it was. She squirmed internally and kept her gaze to just below his eyes. It was just enough that it would still seem as though she was meeting his gaze without the pressure of actually doing so. "Look at me."

Her eyes met his for just a moment, wide and in shock at the fact he knew. _No one ever knew,_ not even him for all the years she'd done it. She shrank back, her eyes drifting from his to the ground. She wasn't even sure what he was talking about, and so instead she tried to figure out what exactly he knew. Her first thought was that he knew she had been dreaming again, worse lately. He always worried when he knew of her dreams, of the way they seemed to always come truth. Did he find out she was still in Divination despite having strongly suggested she not take it? Was it something related to her grades? That she wasn't spending enough time with Harry? That she was spending more and more of her time with Draco? Merlin, she knew that had to be in. He would be livid with that friendship, or perhaps even betrayed. She'd told Draco she absolutely could not come over for the holidays to meet his parents, specifically his mother who literally asked about her in every little she sent her son. Not that Izzy ever read them over his shoulder or snuck into his room to ensure there was nothing nasty in there from his father. Perhaps Narcissa had reached out to Sirius? While her mind whirled, the worried she'd shoved into boxes practically unpacking themselves, Sirius grew inpatient.

"I'm worried about you. You are so strong, Izzy, my little warrior. It takes so much to make you cry, and yet I know that look. What made you upset getting off the train?"

Izzy let out a breath, partly of relief. Of _course_ it would be that simple. Her father wouldn't know how to act subtle around the rest of them, not without exploding, but emotions? He was always struggling with those, but he refused to pretend they didn't exist. He'd told her before, in a bit of a nervous prattle really, that he wasn't good with them. No one had cared for them growing up and it wasn't until James that anyone questioned him about how he felt. He made a point to be curious about her feelings, always, even if he didn't know how to approach it properly. Of course the relief was short lived when she realized she was going to have to talk to her father about relationships. She cringed and wondered if she could make something up on the fly, but given that she had stalled for so long she doubted it.

"Ice cream sound amazing, dad. Let's go inside!" Sirius didn't even resist the urge to roll his eyes at her. Of course it sounded good now that he wanted information from her. He resisted the childish notion to point out that ten minutes ago she was criticizing him about getting ice cream. He had to remind himself he was the adult, after all.

They both pretended that she wasn't having difficulties picking out the flavor she wanted because she was stalling. Eventually even her best stall methods failed and they were sitting across from each other, Izzy nervously picking at her ice cream and Sirius watching her intently through his grey-blue eyes.

"So there's a boy…" Merlin, this was awkward. She always thought she was better than this, but it turned out she was the same as any other teenager when it came to talking romance with her parent.

"Oh, is that all? Bloody fantastic, I can just kill him." Sirius leaned back in his seat while Izzy let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a yelp.

"You can _not_ kill my boyfriend." The words left Izzy's mouth just as she realized what she was saying, and she held her breath while Sirius seemed to freeze.

"Merlin's saggy left testicle, Isla, you are entirely too young for a boyfriend." Sirius hadn't been prepared for her to have a boyfriend, nor was he sure what he was feeling. It was somewhere between controlled rage and a fierce need to hide his daughter in a closet for the rest of her life.

"I mean, I'm not sure he even is my boyfriend." Izzy played with the ice cream in her bowl, staring at it if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She missed the rage that appeared on her father's face. The thoughts that swirled around his head. Somehow, he had missed her growing up, and it was a startling realization that she was a fifteen-year-old girl. He shuddered to think about what he was doing when he was fifteen, and the rage only seemed to intensify. It was a combination of that he was losing her, somewhere along the way she had turned from a small child who clung desperately to him to a vibrant, beautiful teenager who had boy troubles. The thought brought an unmistakable sense of sadness along with the anger, and fear. All of which was overshadowed by the anger of what could be happening to make her feel as though she had to question the relationship status of her and this boy.

Even worse, he had no idea how to ask her. Sirius tried to form the words, but his mind couldn't seem to make it happened. He wanted to ask his daughter if she was having sex, if she was being safe, but instead all he could do was open his mouth and shut it while Izzy stared at him a bit wide eyed.

"I'll kill him." Well, that did solve all the problems, didn't it? He'd have Lily ask later, although he knew that would come at a cost.

"Would you stop saying that? You will not." Izzy huffed, calling her father's bluff. At least, she thought it was a bluff. The fifteen-year-old peered at her father, watching the way his eyes clouded over with anger and his jaw set. It hit her with a sudden realization his need to be overprotective could stem from the vagueness of her statements and what they implied. Izzy felt her face turn red, and she suddenly wished they were talking about any of the other subjects. Perhaps she could bring up Draco to distract him? Or even just the floor could open up and she could fall into a portal to another world. Anything had to be better than this, right?

"It isn't like that. We didn't… I haven't…" It wasn't often she got flustered, but she seemed to shrink into her seat the longer the conversation went on. She didn't want to have this conversation with any of the adults in her life, not even Tonks or Aunt Lily, and she especially did not want to have it with her father. "Can we just not talk about this?"

"That isn't an option, Isla, since you decided to date someone without my knowledge. Or _maybe_ date, as you say." Sirius was brooding on the inside. What happened to the little girl who told him everything? There was that sadness again, and had he been a teenager he likely would have shut down. He didn't like to be excluded, not out of important things. This was important, and that feeling brought up old scars. Years of parenting had done well for him, at least James and Remus had stated as much. He _productively brooded,_ as James so fondly like to call it. He was, at least, relieved to hear that she apparently hadn't had sex. He wasn't sure he could handle that yet. Ever, honestly.

"He just doesn't want anyone to know anything. Thinks he's protecting us." She squirmed a bit in her seat, shoving a mouthful of ice cream in her mouth. The cold hit her teeth hard, but she appreciated the distraction.

"Then he's a sodding idiot and isn't worth your time. No one should ever doubt that you can protect yourself. They also should be proud you even pretended to be interested, much less if you actually are. Sounds like a bleeding prick." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "He's a Slytherin bloke, isn't he?"

"Gryffindor." Izzy said before shoving another mouthful of ice cream in her mouth. The fact surprised Sirius, and perhaps made him a bit more fearful.

"You are sure there is no sex? I was a teenage boy, Isla, I know how they operate." Sirius was cut off by a flustered Izzy.

"No! No, it is not about sex, dad, can we please stop talking about this now?" She looked so thoroughly embarrassed and uncomfortable that he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. At the end of the day she was still his little girl, after all.

"Are you _sure_ I can't punch him in the face?"

"Yes." Her voice couldn't be more exasperated if she tried, and Sirius couldn't help but dig a little more at her.

"What if I just break his nose a little?" Izzy rolled her eyes, wondering if her father had perpetually gotten stuck as a teenager just like Uncle Remus joked.

* * *

SiriouslyCurious: I am shame. It has been entirely too long and I apologize. Life really ran away, and then my muse fell into the deep end. I have almost all of the next chapter written so there should not be that big of a gap again. I apologize to all of you and thank you for sticking it with me.

I wanted to put this at the top but fanfic dividers hate me. So! Remember that this is through Izzy's perspective, mostly. There are problems that haven't come up that may feel as though they are out of the blue later. They aren't, Izzy just compartmentalizes and tried not to show what is bothering her. This won't always work, and then these problems tend to announce themselves in dramatic ways.

Also, We're getting closer to the end of this year. Ohsnap.

Writing Prompt: "Are you SURE I can't punch him in the face?" "Yes." "What if I just break his nose a little?"


End file.
